I Met Him In Detention
by Puritina
Summary: CURRENTLY EDITING SO SOME STUFF MIGHT NOT MAKE SENSE! Eli loved Clare. He thought he could never live without her, but then Bianca came, and despite the way she hurt Adam, and the way Clare did nothing wrong, he couldn't help but fall head over heels for her.
1. Detention

Author's Note: Hmm, an Eli and Bianca story? Quite odd isn't it? Well, I decided to write a story about Eli and Bianca because no one has ever written about them. I'm sure some people will start writing about them afterwards (or not, who knows?). But I think that they could really workout for each other. I mean we don't know much about Bianca's character so she could be hurting just like Eli. Anyways, this takes place during Love Lockdown part 2. Enjoy!

**Detention: Chapter 1**

**Eli's POV**

"Eli, tell me you've got a doctor's note that says your allergic to cotton and khaki," Ms. Dawes groans as she looks at my attire.

I carelessly throw my hands in the air, "This is the real me Ms. Dawes. I can't change overnight."

It's true anyway. Besides, who would want to wear a stupid uniform? It's just not right! I come to Degrassi to express myself, not to be caged in like some type of animal.

"That's a noble stance, you keep on being you Eli, in DETENTION," she responds, rolling her eyes at me.

It's ok, in the end everyone knows I'm one of her favorite students. She beings writing my detention slip and then scribbling down some notes on the board. I shrug my shoulders, detention is no big deal to me, as long as I don't have to wear this stupid uniform today. I start taking the notes from the board when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Clare Edwards. Everything about her is beautiful. The way she talks, the way she cares about everyone. Her curly brown hair, her captivating blue eyes, and her pale skin. She's like a porcelain doll, but less breakable.

Lately though she's been acting a little crazy. She's talking to me about getting tattoos and stuff and I can't help but think that as sexy as that would be, it's not Clare. Clare is the good, faithful, upstanding Christian, and probably the closest thing to Heaven that I'll ever see. This isn't the real her, and I know that she's just doing it try and piss her parents off. I just hope she doesn't go too far.

She tells me about meeting her parents and I agree to it. She turns back around and we both continue taking notes for the rest of the class period but I feel like a nervous wreck. I just hope that I can make a good impression on these people. I know her parents type all too well. The judgmental Christian family who sees different as weird. But somehow I'm just going to have to convince her parents that I'm ok.

**Bianca's POV**

Math class ticks by slowly just to piss me off. I don't bother to pay attention because we've been going over the same lesson for weeks. I file my nails and day dream about getting out of this stupid school. Everyone thinks I'm stupid and that I only care about boys, money, and sex, but that's not even the real me. Well, it is but to an extent. I'm no different than half of the girls at Degrassi. It's just the fact that I have the balls to be honest and go for what I want. I don't pretend to be a little angel because I know I'm not. And that's difference between me, and the fake bitches that go around the halls acting like their record is squeaky clean when it's not. I admit it though - I do like sex. It's something where you can just let go, and sometimes be in complete control. So what? News flash, I'm not the only one out there that enjoys it.

"Miss De'Sousa since you seem to know more than me how about you answer this problem?" Mr. Armstrong challenges me and I continue to file my nails like he's not there, "...That would require you to come up to the front and try."

"Why? I'm not the teacher."

"Because I asked you to Miss De'Sousa."

I roll my eyes, "Look at all those little nerds raising their hand. Why don't you ask _them_ instead of trying to pick on _me Uf tan molesto!"_

"I asked you Bianca, not the people raising their hand. And if you're going to be defiant then you can be defiant in DETENTION!" he states bitterly and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever I don't give a fuck," I shrug.

"That's three weeks now Bianca, keep it up I dare you," he glares at me.

Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy and I just sit there, continuing to file my nails. Mr. Armstrong asked for it. Too bad now I can't go the Raven.

**...**

When the bell rings I grab my bag, and take my cellphone out. I randomly go on face-range when I bump into someone. I look up, ready to yell for just no reason at all when I see that it's Owen. He walks with me to my locker and then smirks. Honestly, it makes me sick.

"Coming back for more Bee?" Owen winks at me.

I roll my eyes. He never knows when to just leave me alone, "I can't go the Raven tonight. I have detention."

He laughs, "Yeah I heard about your little outburst in class."

I just smirk and walk away, already tired of talking to Owen. I can't wait for detention! And I mean that in the most sarcastic way possible.

**...**

**DETENTION**

**Eli's POV**

My classes go by in a blur and I make my way to detention slowly. All I can think about is the dinner tonight. I hope that they can look past my clothing and see that there's more to me than that, but at the same time I don't expect them to. You know what they say, expect the worst, hope for the best. I take a seat and stare at my nails that are painted black. Shit, I forgot to take all this off. The Edward's household probably doesn't want to see this. As I look up I notice Bianca glaring at me. I'd heard a lot about Bianca just from Adam, and all of the crap she did is enough for me to hate her.

"What?" I say, wondering why she's glaring at me. If anything it should be the other way around.

**Bianca's POV**

Great. I'm stuck in detention with _him. _I didn't know much about Eli, but he got my best friend in jail and that is reason enough to hate him. I glare at him, hoping that if I glare for long enough, he'll just disappear somehow, "I hope you're happy now that Fitz is in jail."

He turns his chair around to face me and scoffs, "It's not my fault your friend decided to be stupid and play around with a knife."

"Shut up! He's not stupid!" I yell.

He rolls his eyes, "If he's not stupid he wouldn't be in jail right now. He does stupid shit, and stuff happens to him, it's life. Why else would he be in jail right now?"

This guy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"Because you decided to be a little bitch that's why," I hiss.

He opens his mouth to argue with me but then a teacher walks through the door. Dom Perino walks inside and I don't dare say a word. He's the one teacher that I won't say shit too. Everyone at Degrassi knows that he has a short temper and it's usually quiet in his class. I'm not scared of any teacher, but I have a quiet respect for him (never tell anyone that ok?). Maybe it's the way he takes control in a classroom, or the fact that he makes people listen, but he catches my attention. I watch the clock go by. It looks like the hands on the clock aren't even moving. Ten minutes go by in complete silence and I feel like I'm going to die of boredom. Dom finally gets up and looks at the two of us sternly, "I have to run a few errands for a teacher's meeting. I expect you guys to stay quiet and don't think I won't give you a double detention if you decide to leave," he eyes the two of us like hawks. The minute he leaves I turn back around to Eli, about to argue again. But he beats me to it.

"You do know he doesn't like you right? Fitz will never like you," Eli tells me and I feel something in my heart shatter. I wonder how he even knows of my feelings for Fitz, but I don't dare give him the satisfaction.

"Shut up. You don't know that," I mumble weakly. I feel pathetic really. How can someone break me so quickly?

"You seriously think he'd be interested in a girl like you? He may be a dumb ass but just look at the way you dress, it basically screams easy. Maybe if you had some self respect guys would actually be into you. Oh and maybe if you didn't talk so much crap there'd be no reason for people to hate on you," his words are pouring out like venom and I feel like I'm going to explode.

How can he say that to me? He doesn't know who I am, or what I go through. I stand up and he immediately stands up after me. I don't even say anything, I just try to tackle him to the ground, but he dodges it quickly. I wonder if the teachers can hear for a second, but then at the same time I don't care. All I see is red.

"You're the last person to ever say that I'm easy! You don't know anything about me so just shut the fuck up!" I shout, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I instantly fight them off. I will never let him see me cry. I try to hit him but he dodges again when finally I push him back against the wall. I raise my hand up to punch him in the face right then and there but he catches it, and then suddenly everything changes. He stares at me intensely and I look back into his deep green eyes. Somehow, I forgot about everything. The drama in my family, Fitz, Owen, just everything. Before I can catch myself I'm leaning in, pressing my lips on his. He doesn't bother to stop me like I expect him to. Instead he grabs me by the waist, pulling me in even closer. I run my fingers through his hair, enjoying every moment of this though I'm not sure why. His hands slide up my stomach and something goes off in me.

Then we pull back, staring at each other in shock. All I can think is...

What the hell?

**I've revised this plenty of times but I just had to fix it again. This story is a little sloppy but I think I've really grown as a writer since then. Hope you guys enjoyed it though.**


	2. Falling

**Falling: Chapter 2**

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe what just happened. How can I be so stupid? I have a beautiful girlfriend and then I go and kiss...of all people BIANCA really? I can feel the guilt eating up inside of me. I've betrayed Adam. How can I? He's one of my best friends. He's been there for me when I was going through some of the heaviest shit in my life. I didn't stop her...I could have, but I didn't. And the worst part is that I want to do it all over again. The feeling of her lips on mine is like magic. She takes me to another place, she makes me forget about everything. I don't want it to end. _"NO! What the hell am I saying? I love Clare. Clare Edwards, my sweet beautiful girlfriend. But then there's..."_

"Well uh...that was...yeah," I mutter nervously, probably sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah," she responds just as awkward as me and she bites her bottom lip in the process.

We sit there in an awkward silence for the rest of detention. The teacher comes back, pleased to see the two of us being silent and sitting in our seats. I find myself chuckling in my head at this. If only he had been here the whole time, that kiss would have never happened.

"I really hope you guys learned your lesson and I won't have to see you guys in here again." He gives a stern look and we both nod quickly, eyeing each other in the process. I'm still in disbelief. I rub the palms of my hands together when I feel them getting sweaty under Bianca's gaze. Once Dom releases us from detention, I grab my bags and exit out of there quickly. I need to forget about all of this. I have dinner with Clare right now, and that's all I need to focus on...But then I see Bianca about to walk home and something tugs at my insides. "_No! Don't do it Eli! Don't do it!" _

"Bianca!" I shout. It's too late to take it back now.

"What?" she hisses at me, but I can see that she's just shocked.

"Um...you want a ride home?"

"Why?"

I shrug, "No reason it just looked like you were going to walk home."

"And why the hell do you care?" she squints her eyes at me.

I roll my eyes, "You want a ride or not?"

She sighs, "...Yeah sure." She hesitantly makes her way over towards me, and I show her where the car is. The silence kills me and so I try to find a way to break the ice, even though I know I shouldn't be talking to her at all.

"Good to know you're not scared of Morty," I smirk.

"Morty?"

"My hearse," I chuckle, "I named it."

She laughs and I quickly note that it's the first time I've ever heard her laugh. It just escapes her lips and I find myself wanting to hear her laugh again. _"Get it together Eli!" _ As she gives me the instructions to her house I look at her knowingly and she raises an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Confusion is written all over her face but I smirk anyway and look at her seat-belt. She gets the hint, "Ok mom!"

We laugh.

It only takes 10 minutes to get to her house. As I pull up I get a good look at it. It looks like one of those bad motels but I refuse to say anything about it. The paint on the wall is peeling and I can hear the screaming and breaking of glasses from the house next to it. This place has danger written all over it, but checking things out isn't going to make anything better. _"I really shouldn't be here." _

"Uh so...thanks for ride," she mumbles.

"No problem."

We both stare into each other's eyes. Her hazel eyes captivate me for some reason, but then she clears her throat and I snap out of it, breaking myself away. _"I can't like Bianca...I can't even care about her. After everything that Clare and I have been through. I've already made the mistake of kissing her. This is it. This will be the last time that I see her."_

**...**

I start driving to Clare's house with shaky fingers and a heart beating so fast that I can hear it through my ears. _"I just hope her parents like me. If they don't it's going to be hard to do a lot of stuff with Clare." _I try my best to speed through any traffic, but I still end up late. _"Great way to start things off Eli, just great." _When I finally arrive at her house, I knock on the door, clearing my throat and trying to adjust my clothes. It's obvious that I'm a nervous wreck.

Clare opens the door, and she smiles at me, staring with her big blue eyes, "Eli! Come on in!"

I turn my attention to her parents,"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Edwards. I'm sorry I'm late. I stayed after-school and-"

Before I can say anything more Clare looks at her parents with a devilish smirk and it reminds me of the person that she's trying to be, but isn't, "Actually Eli was in detention today. He refused to wear the school uniform."

Did she just sell me out? What the hell?

Her parents look at me with a shocked expression. I try my best to smile through it, "Individuality you know," I joke but they don't say anything. I look at Clare but she just mumbles a sorry that she doesn't mean.

As the night continues, I notice just how much Clare is trying to set me up. _"Why is she doing this?"_

"Would you like to say the prayers?" Mrs. Edwards looks at me with hopeful eyes.

I clear my throat, "Well uh-"

"Actually mom, Eli is an atheist," Clare smiles and my jaw drops open.

"Clare!" I hiss.

"What it's true," she mumbles innocently.

Great. The night is already going horrible and we haven't even eaten anything yet.


	3. Apologize

**I do not own Apologize by One Republic. **

**Too Late To Apologize: Chapter 3**

**Setting: Next Day-Degrassi High**

**Bianca's POV**

I head over to my locker to get my books. Surprisingly I don't feel the need to ditch today. And honestly, I'm not trying to stay in detention for any longer than I have to. As I arrive at my locker I see Owen already standing there and I curse under my breath. _"He's like a little leech. Really Owen! Just go away!" _He smiles at me and I somehow manage to smile back. Even if Owen is an ass, he's been my friend all this time and I can't just cut a friend lose, especially when I don't have too many of them. It's just that he's been bugging me ever since Fitz left Degrassi. Fitz was pretty much his only buddy, so now he chooses to hang out with me all the time.

"What's up Owen?"

He shrugs, "Not much. Dude we spray painted Mr. Simpsons car though! If he ask you didn't see shit. Even Chantay got into though. She's still upset about the whole uniform thing."

I don't bother to say anything, instead I just nod.

"So you coming to the Raven Bee?" he asks.

"Well..." Before I can answer I see Eli walk pass us and give me a quick glance. I look in his direction but then quickly look back at my locker when I notice Owen rolling his eyes from the corner of my eye.

"I would go Owen but I can't. I have a lot on my plate not to mention three weeks detention for my little outbursts," I mutter angrily. 3 weeks! How the hell am I going to survive the boredom?

"Why not just skip?"

"I'm not trying to get double detention. And besides, I'm not in the mood to hang out at the Raven. It feels weird with Fitz gone you know?" I grab my books that I mostly likely won't use. Hey I said I was going to go to class, not do the work.

"Are you sure that's why?"

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You sure you're not doing something with Eli tonight? I saw the way you guys looked at each other. I'm surprised you like him. Why would you after what he did to Fitz?"

I could feel every bone in my body getting defensive, "I never said I liked him!"

"You didn't have to. I know you Bee," he responds with a devilish smirk.

I roll my eyes in annoyance, "You don't know shit and Fitz has nothing to do with me so shut the fuck up."

"Alright chill. And Fitz does have something to do with you. We're all friends remember?"

I roll my eyes and sigh, "You better keep your mouth shut Owen, or I swear I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Don't worry about your secret Bee, it's safe with me," he laughs and then walks away.

I roll my eyes. He's going to tell everyone I just know it. He's never good at keeping secrets unless they're about him. But there's really nothing to tell this time. Owen doesn't know about our kiss or the ride home that he gave me. Besides, Eli's with that perky little Christian girl that people just adore. No one will ever believe his story.

[Cue Song Apologize - One Republic]

_I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
_And I'm hearing what you say_  
_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
_Too late, oh_

**Eli's POV**

Today is already the worst day and as I head to my locker all I can think about is the terrible dinner last night. Clare didn't bother to make me look good, she just wanted to make her parents upset again, and of course at my expense. I sigh heavily as I make my way to the locker and I assume that Clare's standing there when I hear footsteps lightly approaching me.

"You were so cute last night," she says mockingly.

I glare her way, something I never thought I would do in a million years with Clare, "Was I? Felt more like a pirated."

"Oh my parents just have to get use to the fact that I have a BIG SCARY Boyfriend," she says, chuckling slightly.

"You think this is funny Clare? How am I ever going to be able to show my face there a-" I turn around to face her, my anger wearing off as I look at her surprisingly. This isn't the Clare I know. This is a different Clare, and I don't know if I like it. She's out of uniform for one, with straight hair. Half of it is dyed black and her earrings don't match. She has red lipstick on and her nails are painted red. She's wearing skimpy clothing: a short plaid skirt with fishnets, and a a black shirt barely covering her boobs. She looks hot (hey I'm still a guy), but she also looks like a mess. This isn't MY Clare. This isn't the angelic Clare that I grew to love and adore. This girl is like a fallen angel, and she needs someone to pull her back up again before it's too late.

"Who are you?" I ask her with a disgusted look on my face. It's not that she doesn't look amazing, but it's the fact that this is not her. I hate seeing her like this. I don't know what's going on and I wish she would just open up and tell me for once.

"What I thought you'd like it?" she says in a seductive tone and I feel the hairs on my skin stand up as she wraps her arm around my neck. _"No Clare. This isn't you." _

I push her hands off of me angrily as I start to walk off, "We're going to get a detention."

"So?" she says as she tries to match my speed.

I just keep walking but then she grabs my arm and turns me around. When I look into her eyes I see the Clare that I know again, "WAIT! I'm just...scared."

That's her excuse?

"Of what sanity?"

I can see the tears falling down her eyes, "No! Eli...I'm scared that my parents are going to look me in the eye and say, "We're getting a divorce and there's nothing you can do about it," she says with a shaky breath.

I don't know what to do. I'm still so angry with her but right now I just want to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything's ok. My anger wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Look...I'm sorry about your parents Clare but how exactly does using me as a pawn in your parental showdown stop them from getting a divorce?" I ask her bitterly.

A million things I could have said, but I chose that.

"When they're mad at me they both have something in common," she cries.

I stare at her teary eyes and I sigh, "Clare...they've already decided."

"Then maybe they'll see how it's screwing up their daughter!" she shouts.

I cross my arms over my chest as I look at her angrily, "Well I'm not playing that game. You tried to hurt them...but I'm the one that got burned." I walk away from her, leaving my little angel there, disheveled, searching for something or someone to hold onto. I know it's wrong, but right now I just can't be around her. Yet at the same time I feel guilty. She's been here for me all of this time. I sigh as I start heading to my class and someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see Bianca standing there. Great. Just what I needed.

"I overheard a little of that," she states in her usual confident tone. I'm surprised that she's talking to me. We had a deal that we wouldn't talk to each other anymore.

I sigh, "We're just having some issues that we have to work through." I look around for Adam. Dang it where is he?

"Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Adam."

"Oh...maybe he's by his locker...I have to go but Eli I think that we should hang out...you know just talk," she looks shy again and I can't help but smirk at that.

"And what would we do?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

She laughs, "Mr. Goldsworthy, don't look at me like that. We can just hang out. I don't know drive around. I have detention but if you're still up for it you can meet me after-school."

"And what if I can't find you?"

She winks, "If I'm important enough then you'll find away." She walks away from me and I notice the gentle sway of her hips. I smile but then I quickly remember just how wrong this is. _"Gees Eli what are you doing?"  
_

To get my mind off of it I start to look for Adam and the two of us talk about Clare. He tells me that I need to be there for her, something that of course I already know. For a second I want to tell him about Bianca, but that would be like committing suicide. It's something you just don't do.


	4. Lean On Me

**Lean On Me: Chapter 4**

**Eli's POV**

I walk to class, noticing that Clare isn't in any of the classes that I usually have with her. A feeling of guilt sweeps over me and I just hope that she's ok. As each class passes by my worry increases, and I'm thankful when the bell rings signalizing that school is over. As I walk out of class, I take out my phone and decide to call Clare. She's probably crying right now and as her boyfriend it's my job to make sure that she's alright. _"Yeah by kissing some other girl right?" _As I go through my contacts I'm quickly distracted by the cries of a familiar girl. Of freaking course. It's Bianca. I contemplate just leaving her there, but then that would be pretty screwed up right? _"Nice going Eli. So you can go check on Bianca but the minute your girlfriends crying in your face you just leave her?" _I ignore that nagging part of my brain as I walk over to Bianca. _"I would do the same thing for Adam or anyone right?" _Nope. I probably wouldn't but I'm here now and it's too late to turn back.

"Bianca...are you ok?"

She straightens up her posture as she wipes her eyes quickly. She tries to sound all hard when she says, "I'm fine. Go away." But I notice that the usual tone in her voice is missing and it just doesn't fit. Her voice is hoarse and I know Bianca isn't the type of girl to cry, or at least not at school. Even if a bullet hit her she'd probably toughen up. I look at her with concerned eyes. I don't know why I care so much. She's just another girl. I should be talking to Clare right now but...

She straightens up a bit wiping her eyes quickly.

"It's just some stuff going on with my mom," she shrugs but I see right through it.

Before she can say anything more one of the teachers comes in and notices me right away. I remember her because I have her for math.

"Eli Goldsworthy? I don't you have on on here for detention," she scans through her list of names, "Ms. Dawes informed me that you were off the hook as long as you kept wearing your uniform."

"Just go," Bianca whispers to me, but of course I don't listen to her.

I know what I'm about to do is gutsy, but it doesn't seem to stop me.

"Um mam, I'm sorry but she needs to get home as soon as possible. Her mother needs her she has a...health condition."

**Bianca's POV**

I look at Eli with all of the confusion in the world. What the hell is he doing anyway?

"Well let's just call her mom. What's her phone number?" she asks.

"She's actually in the hospital right now," I cover and I think the teacher believes me when she sees how puffy and red my eyes are. She gives me a gentle smile, something that many of the teachers around here don't bother to do.

"If I find out that you two are lying-"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm being completely honest," I tell her, and for once I don't have to lie.

She nods and waves a hand, "Alright you two, off you go."

I grab my bag and quickly make my way out of their, walking past Eli as fast as I can. I don't want to talk to him...or maybe I do but right now everything's just so confusing and it's too much.

"Bianca!" he calls my name but I ignore him. I just need to get home.

I can hear his footsteps getting closer as I step into the cold Toronto air. He grabs my elbow and spins me around. I try to break away from his strong grip but he forces me to stay there, staring into those hypnotizing eyes once again.

"What do you want?"

"What's going on with you?" he asks.

I glare but you can hardly tell with the tears in my eyes, "Why do you care?"

I push his hands away but he only steps closer towards me, "Maybe I care about you."

My eyes widen and both him and I know that he's taken me by surprise.

"My mom's really in the hospital Eli," I confess.

"Bianca I'm so-"

"I have to go. I'm sorry I can't do this right now," I say as I break free from his grip and start to walk away.

**...**

**Eli's POV**

A few minutes after Bianca leaves, I head over to Morty and hop inside. I can't help but feel bad for Bianca, but then a gorgeous pair of blue eyes overwhelm my thoughts and I realize that I've forgotten about Clare. _"Why can't you get it in your head Eli? Clare is your girlfriend not Bianca." _I grab my phone out of my jean pocket and I look for Clare on my contacts. My phone starts to ring. _"Guess Clare beat me to the punch." _

I answer immediately, "Clare...look I'm so sorry for today." _"And I'm sorry for everything else I've been doing lately. I love you Clare I do I'm just...I'm confused right now." _

"It's ok Eli...I got what I deserved. I shouldn't have done what I did at dinner," she says in shaky breaths. I can tell that she's been crying and I feel even worse.

"Yeah you shouldn't have...but when a guy sees his girlfriend about to cry he should NEVER just walk away. I'm really sorry Clare. I hope your parents are alright. If you need someone just know that I'm here for you. I love you. Talk to you at school?"

"I love you too Eli...I'll talk to you tomorrow then," she says.

I smile, "Alright bye."

Click.

I hang up and sigh as I start to drive. All of this drama is killing me. Right now I need a guys night with Adam but I'm scared to hang out with him. I feel like such a deuce. Even in the beginning of school I practically told Adam that she wasn't really my type. But that kiss...I can still feel her sweet lips on mine, and it's driving me crazy. _"Dammit Bianca!" _


	5. I'm Torn

**I'm Torn: Chapter 5**

**SETTING/NEXT DAY: WEDNESDAY AT DEGRASSI**

Eli's POV

I walk to school in search of Clare. Where can she be? I check my phone quickly to see if I've gotten any text messages from her. I have one new message so I open it up quickly.

_Clare: Sorry I couldn't come today. I had a dental appointment. I'll be there tomorrow._

Well at least she explained. But I really need to see her right now. As I get my books someone taps me on the shoulders. I turn around to see that it's Bianca and somehow I know that it can only mean trouble. I can't do that right now, maybe not ever. But as much as I want to forget about her, the way her eyes shine, the way her beautiful hair cascades over her shoulders...I shake the thoughts out of my head. I'm in way too deep.

"Umm hey Bianca. How are you?"

"Umm I'm good. Thanks for that," she mutters.

"No problem."

"So I was just wondering...I mean we never did get to hang out so I was thinking that we could maybe do that today?"

No! I can't do that. I just can't. Hanging out with her can lead to so many other things.

"And what are we going to do crash a party?" I joked, secretly trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"You know me so well," she says sarcastically. I chuckle but only briefly.

"Look um, Bianca...I don't think it's exactly a good idea. I should probably hang out with Clare," I say hesitantly. I feel so much regret, regret that I didn't say yes, but this is what's best isn't it?

"Oh...ok," she says, the sound of disappointment from her voice filling my ears.

She stars to walk away and I sigh, knowing that I'm going to regret this, "Wait!"

She turns around, a smirk on her face, "Yes?"

"Maybe I'll see if I can take you up on that offer." I say, shocked that those words slip away from my mouth.

"Ok, cool. And where's your other half?" Bianca smiles.

"My other half?"

"Saint Clare, your girlfriend," she smirks.

"Oh yeah dental appointment," I answer, mentally punching myself once again for forgetting about Clare.

"Well, hope I see you tonight," she winks and I sigh heavily. What the hell am I getting myself into?


	6. You're beautiful

Author's Note: I think this next chapter is going to be a little better. Eli and Bianca are a real challenge to write about but if you think about it, they both could probably be the best couple at Degrassi. It's hard though because I feel so bad for Clare. I hope you enjoy.

_You don't know your beautiful?_

You're Beautiful- Chapter 6

**Bianca's POV**

Something screams inside my brain to stop what I'm doing. Eli has a girlfriend, but that never truly stops me does it? I mean everyone knows my reputation here. But Eli...he's different. I don't think I just want a fling from him. Hell, I don't really know what I want expect maybe...just maybe, he can be my boyfriend. I'm just being stupid though. He's not into me, and I shouldn't be into him. And besides...I don't really know if I want to hurt Saint Clare. Gosh what am I saying? I've never cared before. But just imagining the little girl break down after finding out about anything that happens between us, it's enough to make me think. I guess I have a soul after all. My aunt was wrong. I've been with so many guys. But this...whatever this is, with Eli makes me feel so different. I doubt he would ever leave his girlfriend for me though. He loves her, at least I think he does. Besides I love Fitz...or at least I thought I loved him up until now. It's all so confusing. I just hope that he can come see me tonight. Maybe I just need someone to talk to...as crazy as it sounds maybe I just want a friend. My life has been hell. Someone to talk to might make it better.

**Eli's POV**

Clare.

Bianca.

Clare.

Bianca.

I can't seem to get the two of them out of my head. Clare and I have insane chemistry. Being with her is as easy as breathing. She understands me, and she accepts me for me. Bianca's something completely different. Choosing her is like choosing the road less traveled, but for some reason I just want to see what going down that road would be like. I guess I'm getting ahead of myself though. Bianca's probably not even interested. She's flirted and kissed plenty of guys before, I'm no different. Interrupting me from my thoughts someone starts talking.

"Hey dude what's up with you and Bianca?" Adam asks as he walks up towards me.

"What are you talking about!" I feel myself getting defensive and he looks at me in an alarmed way.

"Chill man. I just wanted to know what you guys were talking about," he responds.

"Oh...right," I quickly force a smile onto my face, "Just detention. We both got stuck there on the same day and she uh...she dropped something of hers. I was just giving it back."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't push the subject any further, "Yeah sure...so video games at your place?"

"Rain check? I have some things to do but if I have time maybe I could go to your place instead."

He looks at me as if I'm guilty of something but says ok. I feel like I'm going to explode. Maybe it's best that I tell Clare about this. I grab my books and head off to class, feeling a huge burden on my shoulders weighing me down. Problem is, I'm not sure if that burden is Clare or Bianca.

**Adam's POV**

Something's really weird about Eli today and I don't like it. He seems so guilty. Is there something he's not telling me? We're best friends and he always tells me everything on his mind despite him being so mysterious. Even the cheesy stuff about Clare that I hate to hear. Clare...he hasn't been hanging around her much. Did they get into a fight? I know she's been going through a lot with the divorce. Maybe he's giving her space. But what's with him and Bianca? Are they...no, that's just stupid. He would never try to go for Bianca. He told me during the first week of school that he wasn't into her. And plus, he's with Clare. He would never take advantage of Clare...

**DETENTION **

**Bianca's POV**

I can't help but feel anxious about tonight. I don't know why. He made no promise to come but I just want to talk to someone who doesn't think of me as a whore. Gosh, what the hell am I saying? Of course he thinks I'm a whore. He told me on that first day of detention. But I think things have changed since then. He makes me want to be different. I've never felt this way before. It feels like things are moving too quickly and I can't stop it. So I might as well go along with it right? As I sit in detention I almost forget about my mom because thoughts of Eli and I fog my brain. But they're quickly covered with a picture of my mom in a hospital. I refuse to cry. I can't and I won't. Crying only makes me weak. And I am not some weak little bitch.

...

After detention I decide to call Eli when I realize that I don't have his phone number. Luckily, as I wait outside I see his hearse pull up. He probably went home to grab a few things so it didn't look so suspicious. I know Owen is already starting to push his nose into things and I have to lie every time.

"So you decided to hang out?"

"Well hello to you too," he smirks but something seems off.

"Is something wrong?"

He looks shocked, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem sad."

He sighs but doesn't say anything for a moment, "Just get in. I'll talk to you when we get to the place."

I wonder what place he's talking about but I quickly get in anyway, "We should probably exchange numbers."

"Ok, well umm we should probably exchanged numbers." I stated with a smile.

"Is that your way of asking for my number?" he replies in a cocky manner.

I roll my eyes, "Don't get a big head about it alright?"

He laughs and it makes me smile. He gives me his number and then he starts driving and I wait until we get to whatever this place is to give him mine.

"So...where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," he smiles. A real smile, not a smirk.

"Must you be so mysterious?" I laugh.

He shrugs, "Yup. That's kind of my personality."

"So why do you have a hearse anyway?"

"I could give you some childhood sob story but the truth is I got it from a junk shop. It was the cheapest thing I could find."

**...**

We stop at a park and walk out together. We find a shady place by the benches and we sit there and talk the whole time. I can't believe how easy it is to talk with him. I mean, we barely know each other but we have so many things in common. We listen to the same music, we're both good in school. But then again, opposites attract right? Maybe we are meant to be just friends. Talking with him though, is so different than talking with other guys. He doesn't just want quick sex from me. He wants to get to know me. Maybe because we're just friends but I think he wants to be more too. Why else would he let me kiss him in detention? No...No I'm wrong. Eli is just being a nice guy.

"So what are your parents like?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Your average punk rockers."

I laugh and he smiles at this.

"What about yours?" he asks.

I pause for a moment and he looks at me with those intense green eyes again, "Well...my dad is gone right now, not dead, as far as I know but just gone...When he was here he was good to me. We had a pretty close relationship though. My mom...well she drinks. Enough said."

The two of us stay silent for a little while, unsure of what to say.

**...**

**Eli's POV**

I can't help but feel bad for her. I think it's her home life that makes her act the way she does. Still, we both have baggage. I can get where she's coming from. My parent's don't really pay attention to me. They treat me like I'm an adult already, but of course I'm not going to tell her all of that.

"Bianca-"

"What?"

I draw in a deep breath, knowing that the words that are about to come out of my mouth are probably best kept to myself.

"...You know guys will still love you right? Even if you don't have sex."

"W-where did that come from?" she stutters.

"I was just thinking about some things..."

More silence. I realize that I need to change the subject.

"Bianca why did you ask me to come here?"

She bites her bottom lip, "I'm not really sure Eli...I just need a friend alright?"

I know I'm about to take a huge leap of faith right now but I still do it.

"Ok...then let's be friends."

She smiles at me, "Is that what you used in kindergarten?"

"Yup. And I used it on girls too," I wink and the two of us laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" Bianca says, and I notice that the tone of her voice gets serious.

I tease her, "You just did."

"No, really." Her tone is extremely serious now and I get the hint.

"What is it?"

"Do you love Clare?"

I freeze for a moment. Do I love Clare? Is she the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with?

"I think I do," I mumble. It's true. Clare has helped me through so much. Sure we're totally opposite but she still seems to get me.

She nods, "Um, I have to get home."

I raise an eyebrow but she looks away. I sigh, "Alright then I'll drive you."

**...**

**Bianca's POV**

Knowing that he loves Clare should make me want to give up and just be his friend. So why does it only make me want to try harder? As he pulls up at my house I keep thinking about the fact that he loves Clare. He walks me to the door and I regret instantly what I'm thinking of doing, and what I do. I grab his hand gently before he walks away and then I smash my lips against his. He looks shocked but he surprisingly doesn't push me away. I pull myself closer to him, wanting to make this moment last. Because the minute we let go I know that it will be back to reality. I can feel him grabbing my waist and pulling me closer, and then he gasps against my lips and pushes me away. Regardless of me regretting doing it like that, I have to admit that I love it. I love kissing Eli. I love talking with Eli and everything about him.

He looks at me like I've committed a crime so I smirk to try and lighten up the mood, "I thought you loved Clare?"

Wrong choice of words apparently.

"I do love her Bianca! I just-"

"Want to kiss someone else?" I push.

"Look Bianca, we can't keep doing this. I'm with someone. It was a mistake, coming to see you here it didn't mean-"

I know just what he's going to say, and before he can even say it the words cut me like a knife, "I'm sorry Eli. I'm sorry I did that. Let's just forget about it. Let's just forget about this."

He sighs, "Bianca I'm sorry. But this is probably for the best."

He reaches his hand out to shake mine, "Friends?"

I try to smile but I can't. I feel like an idiot for putting my heart on the line for no reason, "See you later friend."

I don't shake his hand, I just walk inside my house and slam the door.

**Review please! Hope that you liked it. Would you count that as a date? Does Bianca seem different around Eli? Tell me what you think.**


	7. Secret

Author's Note: Well thanks for sticking by me and continuing to read this story. It's definitely something new and different for me to write. I feel like I have to write it a little more mature just because of who the characters are.

_Two can keep a secret_

Secrets- Chapter 7

**NEXT DAY**

**Eli's POV**

Thoughts about Bianca swirl through my head so much that I manage to forget about Clare again. But then she taps me lightly on the shoulder and gives me a small smile. She's back to normal and that makes me happy.

"Hey," I smile.

She looks at me with those blue eyes and I feel myself getting lost again. This is how it's supposed to be. This is how I'm supposed to feel. We hug and when she let's go she seems to remember something.

"Oh! I need your phone," she smiles.

"May I ask what for?" I smirk.

"I have to text Ali. It's important!" Her eyes widen a little and that makes me laugh. Clare has this childlike innocence about her.

"Saint Clare texting at school? We'll have to find a new nickname for you," I say in a sarcastic tone as I hand her my phone.

She rolls he eyes and grabs the phone, "It's an emergency."

"Sure. I bet it's that Twilight's coming on tonight," I chuckle and she sticks her tongue out at me.

As she opens the phone and begins clicking buttons she talks, "No, actually it's for," her eyes widen a little and then she looks confused, "Uh Eli?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Why is Bianca's number on here?" she says it softly but you can tell she's bitter.

I feel every nerve in my body tense, but I smile anyway, "Oh why is Bianca's number on there? That's just because-"

The bell interrupts me and I speed off, thankful that I don't have to answer that question.

**...**

**Clare's POV**

I can feel everything in my body screaming. I don't understand this. He's acting so weird. And why would he have Bianca's number? I try to think of every reasonable explanation but I can't. Did he? Oh no. I can feel myself wanting to cry. He would never do that to me...He loves me. Right?

**...**

**Eli's POV**

My classes pass by in a blur. I keep hoping that she won't find out, but then again maybe it's better if I come clean to her. Still, I need to tell her on my own time. I mean if I really even like Bianca that is. No, I don't like her. And I made that clear yesterday. I'm just so lost right now and I hate it. I mean I would never cheat on Clare. But I guess I already have. I can't make any excuses for it. What's done is done, and I'm just going to have to deal with it somehow. The bell rings and I realize that it's time for lunch. I walk out of the classroom slowly when I see Adam walking towards me. I remain silent.

"Hey dude what's up?"

We fist pound each other, "Nothing man. Have you seen Clare?"

"No, but she told me about you having Bianca's number. What the hell is going on?" He looks at me and I can tell that he's not going to leave until I answer his question.

"I have to tell you something. But I need you to keep your mouth shut about it. I sear if you tell anyone I swear I'll-"

"My lips are sealed Eli. So what is it?"

**Review! Tell me what you think. Should Eli tell Adam? Do you think Clare will find out sooner than he thinks? Do you think Eli should stay with Bianca or Clare? I love reviews!**


	8. Spit it Out Eli

_How could you do that to Clare?_

Spit it out Eli- Chapter 8

**Eli's POV**

"Ok so here's the thing. I was in detention...and it just happened man. I don't know why or how. I just sort of...I mean we sort of. Well maybe more I than we because I should have known and-"

Adam huffs as he looks at me with an annoyed face, "Spit it out Eli."

"...Ok well when I went to detention Bianca was there and we got into this huge fight," I pause but he nods slowly wanting me to continue, "Well...we it sort of all happened in a blur but long story short," I lower my voice, "We kind of sort of kissed a little bit."

Adam's eyes widen in response to this and I can see that he's getting upset, "WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

I hit him roughly on the shoulder and whisper, "Keep your voice down?"

He rolls your eyes but whispers, "How could you do that to Clare? And with Bianca of all people she's such a-"

"Adam. She's not how you think she is I promise," I tell him.

"Oh so you mean she's not the same girl that I tried to get with then? She's not the same girl that exposed my little secret to all of Degrassi and got me beat up?"

"Adam I'm sorry-"

"What else did you guys do? Oh no please tell me you two didn't have...sex?"

"What? No, of course not. We just sort of went out and I...I might like her. Adam I don't know what to do. I love Clare but Bianca is really amazing. You just...you have to talk to her outside of school and see the real her."

He crosses his arms over his chest, "I don't want to see her. She hurt me. Or do you just not care about that?"

"Dude you know I do."

"When Clare finds out-"

I glare at him, "She's not going to find out until I tell her because you're going to keep your mouth shut."

He shrugs, "Whatever man. It's not my business anyway. She's going to find out eventually though. You need to find out how Bianca feels about you if you're going to break Clare's heart. Not to mention if you do this she might give up on guys for good. K.C already hurt her, you really want to hurt her again?"

Before I can say anything more Clare walks towards us.

"Hey guys...what are we talking about?" she looks at the two of us and Adam just stares at me with this disgusted look on his face.

She shrugs, "Alright then. I'm going to get some lunch." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek after making sure that there aren't any security guards. Adam looks at me angrily as Bianca walks past us.

"It's not her fault," I tell him.

"Maybe not all her fault. You shouldn't have kissed her...Eli you're my best friend so I'm going to tell you this because I care about you. In the end it's your decision but just know that this is not going to end pretty. I can't stand seeing Clare get hurt because you chose that little...Bianca over her. She's my friend too you know."

"Yeah...I know."

"I have to help with the food drive today. Good luck keeping this from Clare," he mumbles.

As he walks away I wonder why he cares so much. I know he's her friend but he looks so pained. What am I going to do? Why does this have to be so hard?

**Review! Give me your predictions on the next chapter.**


	9. Decisions

_You have to choose_

Decisions- Chapter 9

**Eli's POV**

Clare and I sit together during lunch and she talks to me about a series of things that I'm not really paying attention to. The whole thing is really bugging me. Why can't I just pick one? Why can't I just pick Clare? Clare is amazing. Clare is my best friend. She's beautiful, she's my girlfriend, she has self respect. She's strong and she cares about me. But then there's Bianca. And Bianca's just-

"Eli!"

I look over to see Clare looking at me impatiently, "Sorry what did you say?"

She looks at me with concern, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Are you ok?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. Hell, I feel pretty crazy too, "Um yeah."

"Good then we're both ok. I have to take a piss," I say almost too quickly before I get up and decide to go find Adam. I need someone to talk to about this. Someone who I know wouldn't tell.

**...**

**Clare's POV**

I don't understand why Eli is acting so strange. I have to find out what's up with him. He's acting like a crazy person and while Eli's always been intense to say the least, this just isn't like him. I decide to follow him even though I feel like I'm being nosy. My cross necklace hits against my skin as I continue walking, trying to be as quiet and nonchalant as possible.

**...**

**Eli's POV**

I walk casually to the gym where the food drive is talking place and I grab Adam.

"What's up? And make it quick I need to finish the-"

"I need to talk to you about you know-" I say as I swallow a lump in my throat.

**...**

**Clare's POV**

I follow him and realize that he's not going to the bathroom, just like I thought. I look through the window of the school gym and then walk in with a bunch of other students to ensure that he doesn't seem me. I crouch down low under something and listen. I wonder what he needs to talk to Adam about that he can't tell me. I guess I'm just being nosy again, but he's acting strange and I just want to make sure that he's ok.

**...**

**Eli's POV**

"Alright talk," Adam says in a hushed voice.

"Clare's such a great girl. There's so much that I...love about her. She's beautiful and smart, and kind. And she cares about me."

**...**

**Clare's POV**

I feel my cheeks heat up and I allow myself to smile. Maybe I'm just over analyzing again. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell me all of these things yet because he doesn't like showing his emotion like that. I almost contemplate getting up and leaving when they keep talking.

"Okay than problem solved right?"

"Not exactly...I was thinking about Bianca too and I just can't stop thinking about her. She's so confident, strong, pretty...sexy," he rambles on and on and I feel my heart drop. There's a pain in my stomach that can't be fixed.

"Eli...it won't be long before Clare finds out that you cheated on her. And I would hate for her to find out from someone other than you. I'm not saying I'm going to tell her because I don't even know the details myself and besides, your my friend too I won't rat you out. But she's smart and she'll figure it out. The way I see it, pick Clare, Bianca bounces back fast. Pick Bianca, Clare's crushed. She'll never move on."

As I hear all of this I want to burst into tears. I'm angry and sad at the same time. I'm angry that what Adam said is right. I don't know if I will move on. Eli and I have already been through so much together, and I'm so tired of being cheated on. First by K.C, and now Eli! I walk out of the door, not caring if he sees me or not. I don't know what else to do. All I know is that I'm tired of being hurt. I wrap my hands around my cross necklace. God is my only friend now.


	10. Can't Believe My Eyes

_You hurt me _

Can't Believe My Eyes - Chapter 10

**Eli's POV**

I love Clare so much. Everything about her makes me smile but...I feel like that love is going away and someone else is meant to replace that. I wish I could talk to Julia. She probably wouldn't want to hear something like this but still. I walk out of the food drive and see Clare sitting in the cafeteria. I take a deep breath and try to act like nothing happened, even though it's just one huge lie.

"Hey I'm back," I smile at her.

"Obviously," she mumbles rudely. Her blue eyes look at me with absolutely pain and then she quickly looks down and starts playing with her food.

I feel my heart beat increase. Does she know?

"Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me." She glares at me and I can feel the anger through her eyes.

"This isn't about your parents is it?"

She rolls her eyes, "No, it's not. Why would this even about them Eli! You know what...I can't take this anymore. I have to go." She storms off angrily and I'm left sitting there, completely confused. The more I think about it, the more I think that she has to know something. Adam didn't tell her though, and Bianca and I haven't been talking too much at school. Maybe it is her family and she just doesn't want me to know.

It hurts me to see her in pain. I still care about her, and that's why it's so hard for me to actually break up with her. Before I can finish my thought Bianca comes by my table but she doesn't sit down because Owen's here.

"Hey," she says quietly.

I look around to see if Clare is coming back, "Uh hey."

"Looking for someone?"

"Clare," I mutter.

I can see her cringe a little, "I forgot...how are the two of you?"

"We're ok...I think," I mumble.

She looks at me for a little bit longer before realizing that I have nothing more to say, "Well that's great...I guess I should get back to Owen then."

For some reason I open my mouth again. I've got to stop doing that, "Wait."

She stands there, raising her eyebrow at me, "What is it?"

"Uh, you can have a seat if you want to."

She looks around to see if Owen's still around. Apparently he's not because she takes a seat.

"We need to talk about something," I sigh. I'm taking a big leap of faith right now and I feel guilty knowing that I should be checking on Clare.

"What?" she says, a little nervous.

**...**

**Clare's POV**

I decide to take a deep breath and walk back in. I mean maybe there is a misunderstanding or something. All I know is that I need to talk to him. I make my way over there but through the tiny window on the door I see him talking to Bianca! I know now that it has to be true and I can feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. What am I going to do? I love Eli, but he doesn't love me. So I decide to just skip. It wouldn't be the first time, surprisingly. I turn on my flats, ready to walk out the doors of Degrassi when someone grabs my arm.

"Skipping Clare?"

**Review! Give me your predictions please. Remember, it won't be who you expect. **


	11. Comfort

Comfort- Chapter 11

**Clare's POV**

"Drew? W-What are you doing here?"

"I was going to get some more cans for the food drive. What are you doing about to skip school?"

I bite my bottom lip and look down, "I...I wasn't going to skip."

He rolls his eyes, "You know you're a terrible liar right?"

I don't bother to say anything and he looks at me with questioningly eyes, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I was just-"

"Drew! Did you get the cans?" Adam starts walking towards us and his expression changes when he sees my face. He looks worried, and super concerned and I wonder if I look that upset.

"What's going on?" He stares right into my eyes and I look anywhere but at him right now.

Drew shrugs, "I was just wondering why Clare was crying. Hey it's your friend. I'm gonna go get those cans." He walks past the two of us and Adam takes a step towards me.

"What's going on Clare?"

I feel like every part of me is drained, and I almost don't want to admit the truth, "I heard you guys today, during the food drive. I heard you..."

He sighs, "Clare I'm so-"

I raise a hand up to stop him from talking, "Don't be. This isn't your fault. You didn't make Eli cheat on me." I feel more tears threaten to spill out of my eyes but I blink back the tears. I'm sure everyone at Degrassi already thinks I'm weak, no need to add to their speculations.

"Clare...Eli isn't sure what he wants," he tells me.

"Well I'm going to help him decide," I manage to say in confident tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Beat him to the punch. It's not like I have anything to lose." _I've already lost everything, _I want to add this but I keep my mouth shut.

"What if he decides he wants you?"

"He shouldn't have to try and decide Adam. If he loved me like I love him then no matter what girl there was or what he did, he would always come back to me Adam," I say as more tears manage to escape my face. He blushes and I wonder why but I don't bother to ask. That's just one of those things where Adam's being Adam I guess.

"Thanks for checking up on me Adam. You're a great friend."

He gets the biggest grin on his face and nods, "That's what friends are for right?"

I giggle, "Right. I'll see you later Adam."

I draw in a deep breath as I head back into the cafeteria, not caring if Bianca is sitting there or not. Luckily though, she's not. I don't know how much I can deal with in one day. I take a seat and Eli looks at me and I can already feel myself getting annoyed, "Hey Eli. I'm sorry about before but can I talk to you?"

"Of course. But I have something to tell you Clare," he says as his green eyes stare up at me.

"I have to tell you something first," I rush the words at rather quickly and he widens his eyes at me but nods.

"I've been taken advantage of before. I've been used and felt like nothing and I've been in a relationship where the other person wasn't happy. I don't want that to happen again...I heard you talking to Adam and I get it. You love Bianca not me. You never loved me. So I'm going to make this easy on me, on us, we're done," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, but I bet he can see right through it.

He looks crushed, but I don't get why. He's the one that hurt me. He's the one that didn't care enough.

"Clare I-"

"Please just don't say anything," I say as I look at him with pained eyes. The bell rings and I quickly get up and make my way to my next class. If he loves me, he'll fight for me. if not, then I wasted my time.

**Review! Tell me what you guys think.**


	12. Should Have Known

Author's Note: So this is going to be a breif look into what Clare was thinking about when she broke up with Eli but of course I'm not just going to stop there. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, keep reviewing. Reviewing means faster updates :)

_Broken Hearted _

I should have known- Chapter 12

Clare's POV

The classes went by slowly. I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from falling from my eyes. Although I felt a little better at the moment.I broke up with him not the other way around. I had to break up with him because I knew that sooner or later he would tell me that he couldn't help himself but feel attracted to Bianca. I just didn't understand why though. Why he would go behind my back with Bianca? I know that they did something together or at least I think they did. I needed to talk to someone who would listen fully. It couldn't be Alli. She would probably just talk about Drew all day. It couldn't be Jenna, I wasn't mad at her but we just aren't as close as we use to be because of what she did. Maybe I should just give up on guys for good. Whenever I get a boyfriend there's always another girl to take him away. But this time I saw it ahead of time right? This time I wouldn't allow to have my heart broken. But yet, I was. I loved Eli in more ways than anyone would think and I thought that he loved me too. When was I going to have someone who would be mine and only mine? I decided that I would call Adam tonight I mean after all he did offer. As I was thinking all this the bell rang for my last period class. I got up quickly and started heading toward the door when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around quickly to see that it was Eli there giving me that smirk that I loved so much but at the moment hated because of what he was going to do to me. Like I said before, my only true friend will be God...and I guess Adam and Alli.

"What is it?" I said calmly.

"I was just checking to make sure you were ok. You left lunch today and you didn't seem well." He said with concern. Or probably fake concern I couldn't tell anymore.

I didn't say anything to him I just walked away. But he ran up to me and turned me around quickly.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

I sighed, "What do you want do talk about Eli? About how you're in love with Bianca?"

I kept walking but he caught up with me.

"I tried not to like her Clare because I knew that I loved you but-" I interrupted him and tears started falling down my eyes.

"You said loved." I stated with a quiet voice.

"Clare please." He begged but I didn't want to hear it.

"Did you guys kiss?" I asked suddenly. He stared at me with his green eyes and nodded.

"It just happened though Clare I swear. I don't know what's going on ok I just don't." He said.

I stayed silent as I kept walking out of the Degrassi doors. Again he kept his pace with me.

"I never wanted to hurt you Clare. I do love you Clare but I don't think I'm in love...with you anymore." He said slowly. I burst out into tears and started walking away from his as fast as I could. I was dreading those words. I knew that he didn't want me anymore.

Eli's POV

I stood there dumbfounded. I never thought that I was going to say that to her. But, it was the truth. I felt as if even before I had started to have these weird feelings for Bianca our relationship was falling apart. And it wasn't her fault at all, it was all mine. I didn't know what to do. I stared in her direction as she kept walking away.

"I'm sorry Clare." I whispered. That's when Adam walked up to me and asked for a ride. I nodded.

"Dude are you ok?" Adam asked.

"Me and Clare are offically over." I stated.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked.

"I wasn't sure until now. But, I think that maybe I do want Bianca. It just seems weird. I know that after all of the things that she's done to you I shouldn't but I can't just sit there and pretend I don't like her." I said. UGH, I was starting to get all sappy which is not exactly a good thing.

"As your friend I should tell you to go for her but as your best friend I'm going to tell you that you're stupid." He said with a small laugh.

I gave him a glare, "How?"

"You're trading a million dollars for a messed up bike. Not trying to be harsh but I mean come on dude Bianca? Over Clare? I admit that Bianca is hot, but Clare has a lot more on her." He said.

"You don't even know her." I said defensively.

"Do you?" He asked.

I sighed, "Goodbye Adam." I said. I thought he would be there for me as crazy as it sounds, but I was wrong.

**Review! Tell me what you think. Who do you think is better in this story Clare or Bianca? Do you think that Eli is right or wrong and what about Adam. Should Adam have said that to his friend? **


	13. Making me Open up

Author's Note:So it's official. Clare and Eli aren't together anymore. I know eclare fans must hate me right now. Please don't kill me! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to start getting to Bianca and Eli as a couple don't worry. Oh great I just gave that away.

_It kinda feels like it's love_

You're making me Open up – Chapter 13

Eli's POV

I drove away sighing loudly . Maybe Adam was right but either way I really liked Bianca and I don't think I could have stayed with Clare. Clare was like a million bucks to me but Bianca was a trillion. I don't know why I cared so much about her but I did. I called her, telling her that I'd be at her house 20 minutes after detention. I had something really important to do. I drove to the graveyard and searched for Julia. There she was. I knelled by her tombstone and looked at it. I touched it gently before beginning to speak.

"Hey Jules, I need your help again. Clare is amazing really but Bianca, Bianca is amazing too. I think I might really like Bianca and right now well, I don't see me and Clare as anything more than friends. We broke up but was that the right decision? I really don't know what happened we just sort of lost it, or I lost it. I never meant to hurt her, I just don't know what to do." I said, my eyes becoming blurred with the tears that I was trying to hold back. Whenever I talked to Julia it just, it made me over emotional.

I had come to Julia often. Whenever I needed someone to talk to and it was too personal for Adam or Clare or even my parents. When I was with Julia it was like nothing else mattered. Slowly, I learned to move on with the help of Clare that is. She's done so much for me and all I did was break her heart. I feel horrible but, I couldn't stop the way I felt about Bianca. I walked slowly back to my car to pick Bianca up. I and Clare technically broke up so I shouldn't feel guilty being with Bianca yet I did. I drove away, remembering where her house was. I parked and then knocked on her door slowly.

"AAAAH!" I heard someone scream.

There was what seem to be a shattering of glasses then Bianca opened the door with a dull expression on her face.

"Let's go." She said angrily.

Without saying anything I walked back to the car with her and opened the door for her. I got in, turning on my usual screamo music.

"I love this song." She mumbled excitedly.

I gave her smile and then turned it up a bit.

"So umm what was up with your-" She interrupted me.

"My mom is just….well she's a bit abusive when she doesn't take her pills." She said quietly.

I looked at her with concern on my face.

"I-it's okay Eli really." She said softly noticing my concern for her.

"It's not okay you don't deserve that." I said bluntly.

"Thanks. You know you're the only person who cares. I mean I have Fitz and Owen but they don't want me they just want-" I interrupted her.

"I get it Bianca." I said not being able to hear more. The thought of someone else having sex with my girl, wait did I just say MY girl. No I didn't mean that, I mean she's not my girl. Not yet anyways.

We decided on the park. It was a calming place and it made me feel better at times.

Bianca's POV

Eli was my hero. He saved me in my times of need. I don't think I could ever ask for a greater friend. I hoped that someday we could be more than friends but that would probably never happen.

"So Eli how is Saint Clare?" I asked. I needed to know if he was still with her. I wouldn't break them up but maybe he would choose me, possibly I don't know.

"We uh broke up. She knows about us, I mean us hanging out and everything. And the _kiss. _I don't think she wants anything to do with me." He said with a cracked voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your-" But he interrupted me.

"You didn't do anything Bianca. Please don't blame this on yourself. Me and Clare, we just aren't going to work out." He said.

I placed a hand on his shoulders. Secretly I was happy, but I kind of hated to see him hurt. Eli brought out an entire different side of me. One that I didn't even know existed. I never really thought that for once in my life I could actually be happy.

"I know how it feels Eli. To be hurt and confused. When my Father left I was miserable. I felt like the world was against me. I had nothing to live for. I was alone with no-one and then…..you came Eli." I said truthfully. I was shocked by own words, but it was something about him that made me open up.

Eli looked at me for a long time. He grabbed my hand gently so that I would know that he was there for me. I leaned in and kissed him. It was like all of our feelings mixed in that one kiss. It was a kiss that I would probably never forget. It wasn't full of lust. It wasn't like how I kissed other guys and the best part was that we didn't let go as quickly as possible.

We both looked at each other after. We didn't need words; everything we had to say was in that kiss. We relaxed looking at everything around us. How did he know how to make me feel so special?

**Review! The Second part to this will be when Adam talks to Clare.**


	14. One Talk

_When I need a friend, he's there_

One Talk- Chapter 14

Clare's POV

I cried and cried for hours. My parents were still fighting so of course they didn't hear me. I missed Eli; I really thought we had something and I know that I broke up with him but I was hurt. It just seemed like are whole relationship has been a lie. But as crazy as it is I'd still want to be friends with him. I just can't talk to him tonight. It would hurt me too much and I didn't need the extra pain. I called Adam. I hoped that he would listen to me. After two rings he answered the phone.

"Hello." He said in a tired voice.

"Oh hi Adam did I wake you?" I said with a hoarse voice. I didn't realize that my voice had gone out a little because of all the crying.

His voice became more alert, "No, I'm fine hey I'm glad that you called."

"Yeah I really needed someone to talk to. I'm surprised you aren't busy with your comic books." I joked.

"The new one isn't out yet." He said truthfully.

I rolled my eyes and began speaking, "I don't know what to do anymore. Eli and I are over my parents are fighting and I know my sisters never coming back. I don't even know if we're going to be friends anymore." I said.

"Do you want to be friends with him?" He asked.

"Well maybe, after time that is. I need time to heal. After K.C broke my heart I thought I'd never be able to breathe again. I was hurt so badly and I just, I didn't know what to do. But then Eli came...but now he's hurt me too. I thought I could trust him, but I guess I was wrong." I said honestly, trying to wipe the tears that kept coming down my eyes.

"I'm sure he wants to be your friend too. In fact I know he wants to be your friend. Look don't worry about it Clare, you can have any guys you want. K.C's a deuce bag, he didn't deserve you Clare. And if Eli wants to be with Bianca, he doesn't deserve you either." He said.

I was shocked. Adam doesn't sound like himself. I was really surprised.

"Where did the old Adam go?" I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You just seem... different that's all." I said.

Adam laughed then began talking, "Well I'm just trying to be here for you Clare."

"Oh okay then." I said a bit unsure.

"So you're not giving up on guys for good are you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I probably won't even get another chance at one." I said.

"You'll have plenty chances. I mean it's hard to find girls that are pretty, smart, and mature." He said.

"Wow, thanks Adam. That was really nice of you." I said.

"No problem. I'll talk to you at school okay?" He said.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

I never really noticed how sweet Adam is. He made me forget all about Eli for a second.

**Review! Give me your predictions for the next chapter. Tell me if it was OOC or not.**


	15. Shush your Mouth

_Hmm, secrets?_

Shush your Mouth- Chapter 15

Clare's POV

After the talk with Adam Eli called me, it felt like the phone was ringing slowly and I shakily answered it.

"H-hi." I said about to burst into tears again.

"Clare look we need to talk. I'm so sorry I hurt you and you are an amazing girl okay? You helped me with so much and all I did was break your heart. I knew from the beginning of our relationship that I would hurt you. You are so strong and amazing. I know you think I'm a bitch and duece bag, and you're right...I am. But I just, I couldn't fight the feelings I felt about Bianca. I'm so, so sorry Clare." He said.

"I broke up with you ok!" I shouted then paused for a second. "Look Eli, I know you didn't want to hurt me or anything but you did and I know you're sorry but I-I can't talk to you right now. It hurts." I said sadly.

"Clare please don't hate me." He said.

"I-I need time Eli. I need time to figure this out. I hope that one day we can be friends but right now, right now it's too painful to even hear your voice. I need to be away from you. When I'm ready I'll tell you." I said.

"But one day you will be ready right?" He said in a pleading voice.

"Goodbye Eli." I said hanging up.

I cried softly on my bed. This is probably the hardest thing that I've had to do but I think I did the right thing. What did Bianca have? Was it that she wasn't a Bible hugging virgin? That was probably why he didn't want me. I wouldn't blame him, he deserves someone better.

Next Day

Eli's POV

After my talk with Clare I felt a little better. I just wanted to know how much I really did love her when were together and that she did nothing wrong. I and Bianca decided on going out instead of becoming official right away. I just hoped though that she wasn't going to hook up with anyone. I saw Clare walk by me. She didn't even look at me she just walked straight to Adam. They were talking for a long time until they hugged and then separated. I had a feeling that something was going on with the two of them.

Clare's POV

I walked past Eli without looking at him. It was all still very painful. I decided to thank Adam for letting me talk to him last night. When he saw tears rolling down my cheeks he hugged me tightly and then I walked away. Adam was so nice to me. I couldn't understand why but I was glad that I had him.

Adam's POV

After talking with Clare Eli came up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up man?" Eli said.

"I just got the newest comic book. I thought it wouldn't come out until next week but it did" I said happily.

"Not that, I meant you and Clare." He said hitting my arm lightly.

"Oh w-we were just talking. She's still really sad about what happened between the two of you." He said looking down at the floor.

He smirked, "Do you like her?"

"I didn't say that." I said quickly and he laughed.

"You like her." He stated.

I sighed, "Think what you want. Anyways, how are you and Bianca?"

"Good. Well I mean we're going out but there's not much to talk about, we just started getting to know each-other. She's a nice girl Adam." He tried to say.

I shook my head and laughed, "I'm sure she is in that scary bad girl kind of way. Remember that? Anyways congrats I guess." I said awkwardly and he smirked at me.

"Congrats to you too Adam." Eli said.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"With getting my ex. Man, I don't think I'll get used to saying that, my ex." He started to say.

'We're not together. She just found out you were cheating on her do you think she wants a relationship right now?" I said looking at him as if he were stupid.

"Maybe. Well I gotta go Adam see you at lunch?" He said.

"Yeah see ya." I said.

I sighed looking for Clare again. Was it that obvious that I liked her? It doesn't matter, she wouldn't accept me anyways.

Bianca's POV

I walked over to my locker and sighed happily. My life was starting to get better. Owen walked toward me with a dull expression on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" He said angrily.

"What's got your jock straps in a twist?" I said rudely.

"Two weeks suspension." He said.

I laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't have messed up Mr. Simpsons car."

"Whatever, All I know is that I need some cheering up." He said moving in for a kissed.

I pushed him back lightly and he gave me a confused look.

"I'm not in the mood." I said.

"Nice try what is this really about?" Owen said.

"I said it and I'll say it again I'm not in the fucking mood." I snapped. I was tired of Owen and his constant need for PDA.

"Is this about...this isn't about Eli is it?" He asked.

I stayed silent.

"Wait until the football team hears about this. They never would have thought that the slut would be with emo boy." He said with a smirk.

"Owen!" I said.

He started to run off and I didn't want to look stupid and run after him. What was I going to do now?

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	16. None of your business

Author's Note: I just want to say how much I really appreciate the reviews. Every review I get whether good or bad is so important. Now with that said let's get on with chapter 16.

_Shut the fuck up! _

None of your Business- Chapter 16

Bianca's POV

I ran to find Eli. I had 5 minutes before the bell rang, not that really mattered to me. I always came late for classes but anyways I had to find him. I saw him about to go into the bathroom and I yanked his arm.

"Whoa!" He said with a surprised expression.

"Sorry it's just I had to tell you something." I said a bit out of breath.

"Must have been important for you to snatch me up like that, what is it?" He said calmly**.**

"Owen….out…..is telling…..football team." Was all that I could say.

"Okay in English please?" He said with a curious face.

"Owen found out about us and now he's telling the whole football team." I blurted out.

He looked at me with a face of disbelief.

"Well what do you we do?" He said.

"I don't know that's why I came to you." I said freaking out a bit.

"Well just calm down, I'm sure he's just doing that to freak you out because he likes messing with you." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah that could be it. Thanks Eli." I said kindly.

"No problem now I really have to pee so-" I laughed.

"Oh yeah sorry see you later." I said.

As I was walking I bumped into someone. Well more like they bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I said, not even thinking about it. I said that to everyone, it was normal.

As he stood up I noticed it was Adam. Oh shoot that's Eli's friend.

"Oh umm sorry I thought you were someone else." I said a bit nervous.

"No problem, wouldn't expect you to care about a tranny." He said rudely.

"Look I'm sorry about all of that and I'm trying be nice." I said honestly. I felt bad for him or her almost.

"You should try harder because it's not working." He said angrily.

"You know what whatever. At least I can say I tried and failed." I said smacking his books back out of his hand.

I walked away. See what happens when you try to be nice? Sure I did a few bad things to him but I was at shock. I'm sure everyone else did the same thing.

Clare's POV

As I was walking to my class a bit earlier than usual, I ran into Adam and helped him pick up his stuff.

"Thanks Clare." He said staring at me meaningfully.

"Umm no problem." I said wondering what he was staring at.

After a moment of silence I walked to class. That was a bit awkward.

I finished up my classes and the class that I did have with Eli, I stayed silent. At the end of school I started searching for Adam but sadly ran into Eli instead.

"Oh umm hi, have you seen Adam?" I said awkwardly.

"Umm yeah he's to your right." He said.

"Thanks." I said walking past him and wiping more tears from my eyes.

"Clare, hey." Adam said with a smile.

"Hi." I said back.

"I was just wondering if you know maybe you wanted to hang out tonight or something. Alli kind of bailed." I said.

"Umm yeah sure that sounds great." He said.

"You didn't have a guy's night with Eli did you?" I asked.

"No, he was going to just stay home or probably go out with Bianca." He said.

I stayed silent.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up-" I smiled.

"N-no it's fine. I need to get over him, I'm just thankful that you're here to help." I said kindly.

At Detention

Bianca's POV

I sat there in detention playing with my fingers. Owen came and sat down beside me giving me a smirk. I sighed heavily and turned in the opposite direction.

"Bee, I didn't tell anyone." He said.

"Good because it's none of your business." I said annoyed.

"I think it is my business, did you happen to tell him that we used to be in a relationship?" He said.

I turned around quickly with an angry face.

"We were not in a relationship we just-" He interrupted.

"We just used to fuck buddies right?" He replied."

"Well not any more. Okay, I don't like you like that." I said.

"Well I think at one point you did." He said.

"Look, just don't talk to me." I said with a sigh.

"Fine." He said remaining in silence until detention was over.

With Clare

Clare's POV

I told my mom that I was going to the dot today. I wasn't suprised when I noticed that my Dad wasn't there. He hadn't been around a lot lately.

"Oh with your boyfriend Eli?" She said trying to hold back a disapproving face. Ever since the dinner they hadn't liked him. It was my fault though.

"No mom, we're n-not together anymore. "I said refusing to cry.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that what happened?" She asked with a fake concerned voice. I knew that she was happy that I wasn't with him. She didn't think that he was good enough for me.

"Mom I don't want to talk right now I have to meet a friend at the Dot." I said rushing out of the house before she could say anythig else.

Eli's POV

"Dad, have you seen my phone?" I asked.

"Yeah it's right on the table." He said.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem, calling Clare?" He said with a bright smile.

I paused right there. I hadn't really told them.

"No we ummm aren't together anymore." I said.

"She broke up with you?" My mom said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah but it was for the best. Look could we not talk about this? I really have to talk to someone." I said anxiously.

"Who? And don't say Adam." My Dad asked with a serious voice.

"Just a friend." I mumbled and took the phone.

"Who?" My parents pushed.

"I told you a f-" My mom interrupted me.

"Is it a girl?" She asked. I nodded and tried to hide a small blush.

"Well, who is this girl?" She asked with a grin.

"You don't know her look can I just go?" I asked. They nodded.

"But we want her over for dinner!" She said.

I waved her off and then started walking up the stars.

"What is it with that boy and girls?" My mom mumbled and I chuckled.

**Tell me what you think! I know this chapter is short but I will post up another chapter today so don't worry.**


	17. Wait, what?

Author's Note: Just as I promised another chapter. It would have been up sooner but I had things to do. Sorry!

_Shocking!_

Wait, what?- Chapter 17

Clare's POV

I walked to the Dot quickly. For some reason I was a bit anxious to see Adam. I just loved having a friend to talk to about anything. I walked into the Dot and saw Adam there, sitting down and smiling. I had changed my clothes to my regular blouse and skinny jeans. I put on some light make up but nothing special. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

He just stared at me and I looked at him like he was weird.

"Cat got your tongue or something?" I joked.

"Oh no not at all um, you look nice." He said.

"Thanks." I said taking a seat.

"I hope you don't mind hamburgers." He said.

"Not at all." I said with a smile.

"So how are things at home?" He said.

"They could be better. I hardly even see my Dad anymore." I said.

"Sorry to hear that." He said.

"Yeah me too, what about you? Is your mom still constantly nagging you?" I asked.

"Of course." He said with a little laugh.

We kept talking like this for a while. Until he brought up the subject of Eli accidentally and I broke down, I tried to stay strong but I just couldn't do it, it hurt. He consoled me for a bit and the stares that people were giving me died down. Peter went to the bathroom for a minute after giving me a long glance. I looked up at Adam, he must think that I'm weak or something.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually-"

He cut me off, "It's ok Clare. I'm here for you no matter what."

I smiled, knowing I had a friend to count on. And that's when it happened. I felt Adam coming closer as his lips almost reached mine. I slightly pushed him away and I could tell that he was heart broken.

"Adam-"

But before I could finish he muttered a sorry and took off. What was that about? As I tried to run after him I ran into Bianca and Eli. Just great.

**Review! There will be a part two to this. I will most likely post it today. Tell me what you think!**


	18. Wait, what? Part 2

Author's Note:I'm not going to have the italic words that give you kind of a clue at what to expect anymore. I think it'll be easier if you just read it without that :) Thank you for all the support. God Bless you all!

Wait, what? Part 2- Chapter 18

Clare's POV

So many things were going through my mind right now. Did Adam like me? I couldn't believe that he really tried to kiss me. I love Adam so much, but just as friends. Still though, I hope I didn't hurt him. Because I know exactly what it's like to feel hurt like that. Eli and Bianca stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What's going on?" Eli asked.

"Oh, now you care about what goes on with me?" I snapped, before brushing past him and trying to find Adam.

"Clare wait-"

"No! Just, just leave me alone Eli." I glared, then picked up my pace a little faster.

As I continued t run I felt my stomach cramp up, and my breathing become heavy but I had to keep going. Finally I found him walking briskly.

"Adam!" I called. He had a sad look that I couldn't bear to see but I looked passed that and walked up t him anyways.

Adam's POV

I'm so stupid. I should have known that she would never go for a guy like me. Probably because she doesn't think I'm really a guy. Or maybe she's just not interested. I stood there, as she tried to say something to me.

"Look, I'm sorry ok?" I said.

Clare nodded, she must have been so freaked out.

"Adam, I want you to know that this has nothing to do with you being a transgender." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Please Clare, that's what it's always about. Look, I don't blame you. I'm a freak and I shouldn't have tried to kiss you!" I say, angry with myself.

"You're not a freak Adam. It's just...it's too soon. And I think we would be better just as friends. You will find someone Adam, I know it." Clare says, softly pressing her hand to my cheek.

"Thanks." I say quietly as I take her hand away from my face gently. Her hand there just wasn't helping.

"I understand." I say sadly. I knew it was to soon, yet I pushed it anyways.

She gave me a hug as she let tears run down her eyes, she walked away and headed home. She had been crying too much lately, and maybe this time it was because of me.

**So you see I did do part 2. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to write as much as possible since I have to go to school tomorrow.**


	19. Surprise! Surprise!

Surprise Surprise! - Chapter 19

Bianca's POV

I waited for Eli to come back at the table. It was so disgusting having to see that. I wondered what was going on. Clare and Adam seem like pretty close friends. Did she say something wrong to him, or her? I might as well say him, it's more...nice? Whatever anyways, I thought about asking Eli but he probably wouldn't know. He was not as close to them since he decided to go out with me. I feel like it's all my fault. Probably because it is. If I hadn't kissed him in detention...I can't think of that right now.

Eli came and sat down with me. I could tell that he was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked pushing my thoughts aside.

"Nothing, it's just. I didn't expect Clare to hate me so much." He said, his eyes casting downward at the seemingly clean table.

Awkward...

"I'm sure she doesn't really hate you. She's just upset, she'll get over it." I said, giving him a half smile.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He said, but I knew that he wasn't convinced.

"I know I'm right! Adam and Clare are your best friends, they'll be back." I told him.

"One can only hope... Anyway, let's not think about it right now. After all it is a _date_." He said with a smirk that made me laugh.

"Well if you have to go and put a label on it." I joked.

The waiter came with our order. We ate and talked for the rest of the night. How much better could this get honestly? My phone rang and I sighed as I took it out of my purse and answered it. It was shocking enough that it was from my mom, but the news was even more shocking. My heart practically leaped when I heard it, and I started to doubt that she was even being serious.

"Mom are you serious or just drunk again?" I asked.

"I'm serious!" She barked.

"How many bottles have you had?" I said, unsure.

"Shut up! And I've only had 1 today. I was too nervous." She told me, and I knew she was being honest.

"Oh well I'll be home by say 11?" I asked. I didn't actually want to stay for that long, but this was my first date with Eli. I didn't know how long he would expect us to stay out, and even though this was super important, I didn't know what my expectations would be anyway.

"Fine you can stay until 11 but no later than that. And no funny business before you get home either." She instructed, and Bianca rolled her eyes absentmindedly, "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you then, bye." I put my phone away, giving Eli a sly smile.

He let out a chuckle and asked, "What was that all about?"

Adam's POV

I couldn't believe all the emotions stirring inside of me at the moment. I decided to just head home. As I walked I tried to clear my mind. I couldn't be sad about this. It was bound to happen. I knew that Clare would never go out with me, and even if she did it would always be hard for her. She would have to constantly fight what it said in the Bible just to be with me, and I didn't want that for her, I cared too much. I was so close to home when I heard a voice, one that I didn't like at all.

"Hey Tranny."

Oh great more, problems.

**Tell me what you thought =)**


	20. Surprise! Surprise! Part 2

Author's Note:Okay because of you guys I am writing another chapter. I'm a little bit tired but it will come out good (hopefully).

Surprise Surprise (Part 2) – Chapter 20

Bianca's POV

"Oh it's just that my Father is coming back." I said trying not to squeal.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." He said with a quick smile.

"I know I can't wait to see him. Maybe my mom won't be as bad now that he's around." I said.

"Well I can take you home now if you want." He suggested**.**

"No, its fine Eli I told my mom I'd be back at 11." I said**.**

"Ok, only if you're sure though." He said staring at me with his intense green eyes.

"I'm positive." I said. I leaned toward him and planted a kiss on his lips. As we started to get into it we saw a figure in front of us. It was the waiter coming to see if we were done. I sighed, letting go.

Once the waiter walked away I began kissing him again.

Adam's POV

I sighed turning around to see Owen standing there.

"What." I barked. I was scared but too upset to care if he beat me up.

"You want to hang somewhere?" He asked.

I looked at him surprised.

"If you're going to beat me up just do it now." I said.

"No man it's not like that. Look do you wanna hang somewhere or not?" He said a bit upset.

"Hang where?" I asked suspiciously.

"Raven?" He suggested.

Any other time I would have said no but I needed to get out of the dumps.

"Lead the way." I said.

I followed him as he got in the car.

Bianca's POV

Eli dropped me off at my house and kissed me goodbye. Everything was falling into place now. I walked into the house, looking at my outfit. Oh yeah, I still had my uniform. At least he couldn't say anything. I stopped suddenly when I saw my dad holding hands with another lady and a few kids by his side.

"Who the hell are they?" I said rudely.

**Review! Tell me what you think.**


	21. Tears, Stares, and Cheers

Author's Note: Okay I'm trying to update as fast as I can now that I'm back in school so here is the next chapter. I might not post any up tomorrow because I still have another story I'm working on, not to mention I might be making a sequel to one of my old stories. Anyways just thought I'd tell you that I'm going to be busy. I know this doesn't go according to show but in this fic Adam hasn't told his grandma about him being a well a him. Also I don't think that Clare has helped him clean his room yet but for the purpose of this chapter let's just say that she kind (well sort of).

Tears, Stares, and Cheers- Chapter 21

Bianca's POV

My dad let go of the ladies arm and came over and hugged me. I hugged him back since I had missed him so much. I smiled until I quickly remembered the lady.

"Umm not to ruin the moment Dad but who is this girl?" I said glaring quickly at her.

"Oh umm you didn't tell her?" He said looking at my mom.

"I didn't think she would come home if I told her." My mom said looking at me with a sad smile.

"Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"I um, I got married honey. This is my wife and these are my three k-" Before he could finish his sentence I walked out of the door. Breathing heavily and trying to stop my tears I called Eli.

I could hear my parents shouting and asking where I was going but I ignored them.

"Hey, I thought you'd be having a small family reunion." He said.

"Umm do you t-think I could stay at your place tonight?" I choked.

"Umm sure do you need me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said.

I walked back into the house quickly. The children and my dad were all giving me stares. I brushed passed him to get to my room. He followed me.

"Honey, look I know this isn't how you thought it would be." He said with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked teary eyed.

"Honey I'm sorry." He said as I shoved things in my bag.

I stayed silent and walked back downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother asked.

"Out." I said slamming the door and cursing under my breath. One of the days that I thought would be the happiest was ruined.

As if on cue, Eli came in his hearse. I smiled wiping tears out of my eyes. I didn't want him to see my cry. I don't like to cry period because I don't want to be thought of as weak. I sat down in the car and I could feel his stare on me.

"Aren't you going to drive?" I said quietly.

"Yeah I will, as soon as I figure out what's going on with you." He said staring at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." He replied.

"How can someone just know that you're out there waiting for them to come home and then just walk away?" I asked. trying not to cry. But sadly tears slipped away from my eyes.

"Bianca."His voice trailed off.

"He just walked away Eli! He's married with three kids, and what does he come to my house for just to rub it in my face?" I shouted. Anger was spilling out of me. All of my emotions were coming out. Eli grabbed me tightly and pulled me into a hug. It calmed me down a little bit but I was still sad. I cried softly in his arms and when I was ready he started driving. That's when a new feeling came over me. Nervousness. I had just realized that I hadn't met his parents yet.

Adam's POV

I arrived at the Raven with Owen. There were a couple of other people there that I hadn't noticed before. I swallowed the large lump in my throat and walked slowly toward them. They looked at me for a second and then continued talking. Surprisingly Owen was not that bad. He was smarter than I had thought. I think we might be friends. He was easy to talk to. He kept talking. My brain became alert when he said Bianca. I hated her.

"I just don't see why she would be interested in him. He's so-"

I gave him a look.

"Oh right he's your friend. But you have to admit he can be a ass at times." Owen said.

I laughed lightly, "Yeah sometimes, but he's pretty cool man. Anyways how would you know you don't even talk to him?" I asked.

"True but I know a lot about him already. He's with Bianca." He said.

"Yeah and that's about all you know. Man you really like Bianca huh?" I said.

"Yeah I do. But she doesn't like me." He said upset.

After talking like this for a while he drove me home. He was a really bad driver and ran into three trash cans but I had a great time.

"Thanks man." I said.

"No problem Adam." He said.

I smiled, and closed the door of his car as I arrived home. But my smile faded when I saw my mother standing there.

**Review! **


	22. Meet the Parents

Meet the Parents- Chapter 22

Eli's POV

When I came home I opened the car door for Bianca and she got out the car hesitantly.

"Nervous?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course not." She lied.

I opened the door to see my Father there making out with my mom. I cleared my throat loudly and they both looked up at me. They smiled and walked over to the two of us.

"So this must be Bianca." My mother says with a toothless grin.

My Dad looked at her before giving her a small smile. He had really liked Clare and knew that Clare was a great help to me so it wouldn't be easy showing him that Bianca was worth it.

"Well what brings you here?" My mom asked Bianca.

"Just some issues at home." She said with a sad voice.

"Oh well you don't need to say anything more, please make yourself at home." She said.

"Thank you." Bianca replied.

I took her upstairs when I remembered that my room had not been completely clean. Luckily I shoved everything in my closet so she wouldn't know. I really had to thank Clare though because now I could see the floor.

"You're parents are really nice." Bianca said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, they also talk a lot so if you get annoyed with them tomorrow, can't say I didn't warn you." I joked.

Bianca laughed and gave me a smile that I thought I would never see considering her Dad.

"So what exactly happened with your dad?" I asked as we sat on the bed.

She sighed heavily before answering.

Adam's POV

My mom was standing there with my Grandma who was in such a shock.

"Hi granny." I said.

"Gracie!" My mother shouted.

I looked at her before taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Mom but I have to." I said with an apologetic face.

Drew came by me and patted my on the back.

"Just don't put her in cardiac rest okay?" He whispered jokingly.

I hit him on the arm playfully before turning back to look at my Granny.

**Review! Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas you can message me or put it in the review.**


	23. Pass it Along

Pass it Along- Chapter 23

Bianca's POV

I told him about what happened. I told him about the kids, about my Dad trying to apologize and everything else. He looked at me with a sad expression and I kissed him gently. My phone rang but I didn't answer it this time. I thought it would be my Dad and I didn't want to hear it. After changing we made out in his bed for a while before just going to sleep. And as sad as this sounds, that's the first time where I've ever slept in someone elses bed without sleeping with them.

Adam's POV

"Granny I have something to tell you and I don't want you to be disappointed in me." I said.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing mom she's just a bit sick." My mom covered.

"No mom I'm not." I argued.

She looked at me with stern eyes but I looked away.

"Granny this is the real me." I said taking off my jacket to reveal myself. My Granny looked at me in shock at first but her face slowly softened.

"If this is who you are Gracie I will accept it. You made such a beautiful girl though I just don't understand why." She choked.

"I tried to be a girl Grams. It just didn't work out ok? I'm sorry to put so much on you but I couldn't hide it any longer." I said looking down at the floor. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Mom." My mother said.

"I'm going to go." She said hugging me quickly then leaving.

"Please don't hate me." I said before she left.

"Oh honey I could never hate you. I love you." She said before leaving.

My mother sighed heavily and went into the other room.

"You did the right thing. She deserved to know." Drew said.

"Thanks bro." I said before going to my room to rest.

Next Day

Bianca's POV

Eli's parents woke us up when we noticed that we were running behind. I didn't move any quicker though. I took my shower before Eli and put my clothes on (well my uniform). After getting everything done he drove me to school. I left out the door a couple minutes before him (we were still keeping it a secret until we became official). I arrived at my locker when Jess tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Jess you still practicing the dance I showed you." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I almost got it down." She said.

"Sure." I said rolling my eyes. She was a great dancer but she couldn't handle the fast beats.

"Anyways why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"Tell you about what?" I asked.

"I didn't know that you and that emo kid Eli I think that's his name, are having sex?" She said quietly.

I looked at her angrily.

"Who told you that?" I asked angrily.

"The whole school knows. It's on Anti Grapevine." She said.

I'm going to kill whoever posted that up.

Adam's POV

I went to my locker thinking about everything that had happened. As I was waiting for Eli Clare came my way giving me a small smile. I pushed my feelings away and smiled at her, "Hey."

**Review! Tell me what you think.**


	24. Trouble and Friendship

**Author's Note:** Here is the next chapter! I don't own Degrassi.

Trouble and Friendship- Chapter 24

Bianca's POV

Before I could say anything the bell rang.

"Jess who runs the Anti-Grapevine?" I asked angrily.

"Chantay Black why?" Jess aid.

"I need to fix this." I said.

"Are they true though?" She asked.

"No they aren't but….we are going out. If you tell anyone I'll kill you." I said.

"I promise I won't plus I'm going to be busy going for someone myself." She said with a wink.

"Who?" I asked.

"Drew." She said and I laughed.

"Good luck. I'll see you at lunch maybe." I said then walked to class.

The classes went by slow. I didn't even bother trying to do the work today. I couldn't believe that someone would do that. But who? Nobody knew besides Owen. That's it. It was probably Owen. The lunch bell rang as I hurried out of the room and spotted Owen about to go talk to some of his friends. I grabbed him quickly almost yanking him to the ground.

"Did you tell people?" I said angrily.

"Tell people what Bee?" He said rubbing his arm.

"That me and Eli were having sex." I whispered.

"No, I didn't. Are you?" He said in an upset voice.

"Not yet." I answered.

"Well I didn't say anything." Owen said.

I sighed frustrated and walked away.

"Wait Bee!" Owen called out.

"No I'm not going to Raven today." I said already knowing his question.

I walked to a room where the news and everything else were printed out. There I saw her…Chantay Black sitting there smiling and talking with her friends from the former cheerleading squad.

"Okay girls so maybe we can-" I interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Do you need something?" She said bitterly.

"Yeah actually I do. Who spread to the whole school that I and Eli were having sex?" I said folding my arms.

The rest of the girls backed up a bit.

"That was me do you have a problem?" Chantey said.

"Yeah I do. A big problem but I'm going to solve it here right now." I said stepping closer to her.

"Bianca I'm not scared of you." She replied with a fake smile.

"You should be." I said landing a punch in her stomach.

She fell to the ground but got back up quickly and slapped me in the face. It burned a little but I continued fighting. I grabbed her head kneeing her in the face. She grabbed my legs causing me to fall on the ground it was a battle from there. I got on top as I was about to land another punch a security guard came in giving us a dirty look.

"Get up you two! "He barked separating us.

Clare's POV

"So…" I said.

"So…" He replied back.

"Look I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"Wait what?" We both said.

We laughed lightly before I began speaking again.

"Why are you so sorry you didn't do anything?" I asked confused.

"I kissed you and I shouldn't have. I get it Clare I'm not a g-"

"I kissed you back. That makes me equally to blame." I replied before he could finish his sentence.

We looked at each other for a moment.

"So do you want to try this out? We could just be casual. If we see someone else we like we go our seperate ways and there are no hard feelings." I said.

He nodded understanding, "Sounds great to me."

I smiled. I didn't know if this was going to work out but I guess I could try.

As we were about to start a real conversation Eli came to our table.

"Umm hi guys." He said.

"Eli, hi." I said staring into his green eyes. I realized why I had fallen for him all over again. I want him to be happy though, even if it's not with me.

**Review! Tell me what you think. Give me your prediction for the next chapter.**


	25. Suffering the Consequences

Author's Note:Okay here is the next chapter.

Suffering the Consequences- Chapter 25

Clare's POV

"Adam can you umm give us some time alone?" I asked, still looking at Eli.

"Yeah umm sure I'll just go." He said, getting up awkwardly.

Once we were alone I began talking.

"Eli-"

"Look Clare I am so sorry." He interrupted.

"Eli I-"

"I mean I never wanted to hurt you." He said.

"Could you listen to me please?" I said a bit frustrated.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said fiddling with his hands. I could tell he was nervous.

"You hurt me so much Eli. I loved you, I still do you love you. And as much as I don't want to I can't not love you. I think about you every day. And though you said I've done nothing wrong, I still try to figure out what I did to have you break up with me for..her. I even cry myself to sleep sometimes. But, I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. Because that's really how much I love you Eli."

I could tell he was shocked. Psh, I shocked myself a little bit.

And there went that smirk again, "Thank you Clare. That means so much. So does this mean we're still f-"

"This means that I'll be there for you no matter what, or at least I'll try to." I said.

He smiled at me. The smile that I had missed so much. I smiled back at him. I missed him.

"So what happened with you and Adam?" He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Adam tried to kiss me but I- I didn't kiss him back, I told him to stop."

His smile turned into a frown, "Oh."

"Yeah. I just can't be in a relationship right now. I don't get over stuff that quickly." I said truthfully.

"We'll see about that. Next thing you know you'll be holding hands with some new guy, someone way better than me." He laughs. I playfully hit his arm and laugh.

"Feisty much?" Eli says, causing me to giggle.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

We talked causally for the rest of the lunch period. I missed times like this.

Bianca's POV

"Sir, it all started off when she decided to be BITCH and tell the whole school that I and Eli were having sex." I said angrily.

"No, it all started when she decided to punch me in the stomach." She argued, giving me a quick glared. I glared back.

"Well maybe if you spent less time working on cheers and more time learning how to defend yourself, you wouldn't have gotten beat up." I said.

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut then I wouldn't have had to post it up. Everyone knows that you don't usually hang out with guys unless you're doing them." She said.

"Well at least I can get a guy. You really thing guys are into that little afro on the top or your head?" I argued.

"Girls! Please be quiet. You've been going on like this for a while and I need to figure out some things." Mr. Simpson said.

We both stayed silent.

"There will be consequences for both of your guy's actions. Chantay you will not be able to go on the computer at school for 3 weeks unless it's for school work. This is exactly why I didn't want kids on the internet anymore. Her business is her business and if I catch you again you won't be able to go on for the rest of the year." He said.

I smirked.

"And Bianca, you landed the first punch. You could have come to me if you were having problems. That's 4 weeks of detention and possible suspension if I catch you in a fight again." He said.

I frowned.

"Ok that's stupid! She get's 3 weeks off that precious computer and you give me 4 weeks suspension. Do I sense favortism?" I said angrily.

"Bianca you've been in 4 fights this year. If anything I'm giving you a break. Now, out of my office both of you." He said with a sigh.

I gave him a glare and walked out. Guess I could cancel my plans with Eli.

Eli's POV

As I was walking people were giving me high fives.

"Man you got game! Of course she is a bit easy." One man said.

What were they talking about?

**Review! I love reviews.**


	26. Rumors

Rumors- Chapter 26

Eli's POV

I shrugged it off and walked to class. Once I entered class I pulled out the materials I needed and watched the clock was tick painfully slow. I couldn't wait to get out of here. I spent the hour coloring sharpie on my nails. When the bell rang, I walked out of class and tried to go find Bianca. I saw her sitting on the bench.

"Hey Bianca, are you ready to go to the-"

"I can't." She said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I have detention for 4 weeks." She said.

"What's it for this time?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I got in a fight with Chantay." She said.

"So that's what the black eye was all about." I joked.

"Not funny and hey I won." She said.

"Well congratulations and as your gift you get…detention." I joked.

"Well at least she won't write it anymore." Bianca said.

"Write what?" I asked.

"You know, she wrote an Anti-Grapevine that I and you were having sex." She said.

"So that's what the high fives were for." I said.

"What high fives?" She asked.

"Oh never mind about that." I said.

"See you tomorrow then." She said.

"Bye." I said kissing her softly.

Bianca's POV

I sighed heavily as I walked into detention. I was actually thinking about doing my homework. That's when I saw Chantey pass by.

"Well if isn't the bitchy cheerleader." I said with a smirk.

"Bianca, I don't have time for this." She said then started crying.

What was she crying about?

Clare's POV

I talked to Adam the entired night. We talked about everything. This is the best friendship that I could ever ask for. It made me think of some of the old friends I left behind. Especially Alli. Alli and I haven't even really been talking. I decided why not call her up?

**Review! I like reviews!**


	27. Not half bad

Not Half Bad- Chapter 27

Bianca's POV

I didn't care about Chantay. I hated her and she was annoying. I wanted to hit her again. She was a stupid, stuck up cheerleader. But for some reason I had to find out why she was crying. Maybe as much as I hated to say it, I cared.

"What's wrong?" I said sounding careless about the situation.

"Why do you care?" She said wiping her tears.

"I didn't say I cared." I said.

She started walking away but I quickly grabbed her.

"Okay I care gosh just tell me what's up." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's just some family issues." She said wiping her tears.

Flash backs of when I had seen my dad started coming back to me again. I couldn't believe he left me for some kids and an ugly wife.

"Umm are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said snapping out of it.

"My parents...well my Dad is going away." She said.

"Away where?" I asked.

"Africa, he wants to help the kids out there and I was happy for him…..until I saw that he was going to stay there with a woman. He said some things just happen and that he loved me but couldn't be a part of the family." She said breaking down into tears.

I looked at her with a sad face. I could help her with this since I had been through it.

"Beg him not go. Get on your hands in knees or whatever because it sucks having a Dad out of your life." I said bitterly.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"It's none of your buisness how I know!" I snapped. Then I breathed in shakily. "I don't have a Dad ok. Now just do what I told you to."

"I am so sorry about that." She said.

"Yeah whatever, it's nothing." I said trying to remain calm.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you'd be." She said.

"Yeah you're not either. Though I'm always going to think you're a bitchy cheerleader." I said truthfully.

"And I'll always think you're a mean skank. But you're very helpful." She said.

I rolled my eyes about to walk to detention.

"Oh and here Bianca." She said handing me a flyer.

I looked at her with curiosity.

"I know you're a good dancer." She said.

I shrugged and walked to detention.

Eli's POV

"So how are you and Clare?" I asked. I knew that it must have put a strain on their relationship since she rejected him.

"Friends." He said.

"Oh I didn't know. She just told me that she didn't let you kiss her. She seemed to feel pretty about it." I said.

"Oh well we talked and now everything cool. Honestly, it's better that way." He said with a goofy grin.

"You sure?" I said.

"Yup. I kind have my eye on someone." He says. I could feel his smile through the phone.

"And who may that be?" I asked.

**Review! Hope you enjoy. **


	28. The Plan

Author's Note: Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the last chapter wasn't much but I took out some parts in it so yeah it was shorter.

The Plan- Chapter 28

Bianca's POV

I sat there looking at the flyer and read it quietly.

_Come to this Trimesters try out and see if you have enough pep and skill to join our new cheer-leading club (since they banned the cheer-leading team)! We are located at…._

Not very original. I couldn't believe that she wanted me to try out for this. I would never be a cheer leader. Although I was really good at dancing and those fat cows needed me. I was also flexible. Wait why was even thinking about it? I balled up the paper and threw it away. My teacher hadn't come and I'd been waiting 10 min. I'm just going to skip. Who cares anyways? Then as I was walking out I got a call from my Dad. I sighed heavily. Should I answer?

I answered the phone with a shaky hand.

"Bee, look I'm glad you answered. We need to talk. Meet me at the park if you want." He pleaded.

I hung up unsure if I was going to go.

Eli's POV

"It's the girl named Fiona Coyne. She's beautiful, smart, and funny. I sit next to her in science class, and I can't take my eyes off of her." Adam says with a dreamy sigh.

I rolled my eyes, he was so cheesy, "So you're definitely over Clare?"

"No, of course not! But I have to move on right?" Adam says.

"True...and I know just the plan to get you with this Fiona girl." I smirked.

**Review! I love reading your reviews!**


	29. My Covers Blown

My Cover's Blown- Chapter 29

Bianca's POV

I hated asking for help. I never needed help before. Ever since I was 12 I have pretty much been doing things on my own. Now I needed help though. I had to ask, or else I wouldn't know what to do. I called Eli's number. Eli Goldsworthy. The only trustworthy person in my life and the only person I knew would never break my heart.

"Hi, Eli look I need your help." I mumbled quietly.

"What?" He said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Can you meet me at the park in 5 minutes?" I said.

"Sure." He replied.

I smiled through the phone.

"Thanks Eli I- umm bye." I said.

"Okay then bye." He said hanging up.

I cannot believe I almost told Eli that I loved him. I honestly don't know where that came from. I entered my house after walking. It had been 4 minutes. I quickly got dressed in my usual attire. There was no need to please my Dad. I walked out noticing that my mom was passed out on the couch holding a vodka bottle next to her chest. I looked at her. She looked like an idiot. I arrived at the park in 5 minutes to see that Eli was already there drinking from the water fountain, but why did he bring him?

Eli's POV

After Bianca called me I was about to leave when Adam grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Bianca." I replied.

"Oh can I come?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Fine, come on." I said.

He smiled following me into the hearse.

Bianca's POV

I walked up to him and grabbed him lightly.

"Eli, I needed you here alone." I whispered.

"Why what's going on?" He asked.

I sighed, great now Adam was going to find out.

**Review! I'm not going to say it'll make the updates go faster because truth be told I'll update whenever I choose. I rather not lie to you guys anyways I can say that I will try to update faster but no promises.**


	30. Emotions and Commotions

Emotions and Commotions- Chapter 30

Bianca's POV

"It's my dad, he wanted to meet me here but I didn't think I could do it alone." I whispered.

"Wait your Dad's here?" He asked.

"Yes, now what am I going to do about Adam?" I hissed.

Just to answer my prayers I look around and see Clareand some other girl sitting alone on a bench and reading a book.

"Bingo." I said quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"Clare is here." I said.

"Got it. Hey Adam!" He shouted.

Adam walked over to the tow of us.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Clare's here, you should go talk to her." He said.

"Dude we're just friends." He whined.

"And friends just talk." Eli said pushing him toward her.

He gave the two of us a glare and walked off.

"Thank you." I said kissing him lightly.

I let go and saw my Dad there with a small smile on his face.

"Dad." I choked.

"Can we talk, alone I mean?" My Dad asked.

"Umm yeah sure. Thanks for the ride Eli." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I sat down on a bench next to him avoiding eye contact.

"So is that your boyfriend?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I said.

"Look I know it was of shock but I and your mom broke up before I joined the army Bianca." He said.

"She didn't tell me that. She said that you left us which is believable when I come back to see a wife and three kids." I said bitterly.

"You need to know the real reason why we broke up." He said.

I remained silent. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"Your mom was cheating on me and we were always fighting. You were probably too young to-"

"NO! I don't believe you." I shouted.

"Bee-"

"Don't ever call me that again! My mom may be a bad parent bus at least she didn't leave me. I don't want to hear from you anymore. Don't come back to my house." I shouted getting up.

"It's your mother's house." He mumbled.

"I'm paying the rent. And you know what you can't just come back and expect me to buy your lies." I said bitterly.

"Honey please." He grabbed my arm.

"No, Dad. I can't be around you right now. Maybe someday but right now, I don't want to be near you. When I want you in my life I'll come find you." I said pulling away from him.

Adam's POV

I walked over to Clare.

"Hey Clare." I said staring at her.

"Oh Adam hey." She said cheerfully.

We started talking about stuff. Everything felt so perfect and so right. I was about to lean in for a kiss when Clare's phone rang. I sighed and she giggled.

"I have to go but it was nice talking to you." She said then gave me a hug and left.

Eli's POV

Bianca stormed towards me with red, puffy, eyes.

"Bianca what's wrong?" I said holding her in my hands.

"I want to go home, let's go." She said.

**Review! Tell me what you think. Do you think Clare likes Adam? Or do Adam and Fiona have a future ahead of them. Do you think that Bianca's dad was lying or telling the truth? Do you think Bianca should have stayed and what do you think Eli will do?**


	31. Unsolved Issues

Author's Note: Thank you again for the reviews. I take the time to read all of them. This story was actually only going to be a few chapters but then so many ideas popped into my head. Bianca is a really good character to write about. We don't know a lot about her so there is a lot that we can do. Anyways enough of my rambling here is the next chapter.

Unsolved Issues- Chapter 31

Bianca's POV

Adam walked toward us. He was ready to go home too. I walked to the car as if nothing had happened. I wanted to believe my Dad so much but he hurt me. I just couldn't. The care ride was awkward and silent. Eli dropped me off first and kissed me goodbye.

"I want to talk to you later about this." He whispered.

I walked away. Eli was always there for me. I guess I got lucky. I walked into the house and I saw my mom writing on a notebook in her usual scratchy writing.

"Hi mom." I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh hey, we need to talk about a lot of things Bianca. A lot of it involves me as a parent." She said.

"Umm okay." I said. I had never heard my mom talk like this. She was talking like a parent. Something had to be wrong.

"I saw them in your closet today and it just reminded me of when I first found out. I need to get my life together and I know I'm a bad parent." She said.

"I stopped using that months ago mom, it's just been there because I don't want to leave my past behind as bad part of it was." I said.

"I'm quitting drinking." She blurted out.

"What?" I said surprised.

"I'm quitting drinking for you but on one condition." She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You get rid of that compass." She said looking me straight in the eye.

"I told you it's been months since I've cut. I only did it because Dad was gone." I said my voice trailing off.

"I know how much it hurt honey. It hurt me too." She said putting an arm on my shoulder.

"Mom did you cheat on him?" I asked.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked me.

"Did you?" I asked again with a bit more force.

Eli's POV

I hope she's okay. This was all that I was thinking as I was sitting there watching Adam play video games.

"You okay man?" Adam asked.

"Yeah man I'm fine." I said. The real question was, was Bianca okay.

"I have a question for you." Adam said as he stopped playing the game. Must be important.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you think I have a chance with Fiona?" He asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know why not. Which is exactly why I was thinking about doing this." He said handing me a piece of paper.

I looked at him as my eyes widened.

"It's the only way." He replied.

**Review! I love reviews. Give me your predictions.**


	32. The Whole Truth

The Whole Truth- Chapter 31

Bianca's POV

"Honey yes, I did cheat on him but that's because-"

"Oh my gosh mom!" I shouted.

"Honey please let me tell you the whole story. I promise I won't lie to you and I'm looking you in the eye." She said.

"I saw Dad today. He told me that you were cheating on him and I defended you, but he was right? Mom why would you do that to him?" I said letting out sobs. My family was so fucked up right now.

"Honey, it was years ago okay. I saw him with this lady at a bar and I got jealous. When I asked him if he was cheating he was acting all nervous so I didn't believe him. So I-I went and had sex with another guy and he caught me when he came home. I came to realize that the lady that he was talking to was going to help paint a portrait of me for Valentine's Day. He said that he couldn't trust me anymore. But after a while we got back together and were a happy family again." She said letting out a sigh.

"So then why is he back with a wife and three kids?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"He said t-that we were just too different. We just lost touch and that he wanted someone who wasn't as messed up as me." She said crying softly.

"That ass hole." I mumbled.

"Honey, I want to forgive him and I beg you to forgive me." She cried.

"I forgive you mom. "I said.

"And you're Dad?" She questioned.

I remained silent.

Eli's POV

Adam was trying to get surgery to change himself.

"Adam you don't need this." I said.

"Eli don't play around you know that I do. Girls don't go for Tranny's it's the only way." He said.

"They'll still think you're a Tranny unless you say that you changed." I argued.

He snatched the paper out of my hand.

"I'm going home and I'm getting the surgery next week. It's a long process but it's worth it." He said angrily.

"Adam you're doing this for a girl that might not even like you." I said.

"Thanks for your support." He said then walked out of the hosue. I sighed.

Bianca's POV

I walked up to my room and eyed the compass. It had been years. I remember the pain and the relief all the same. I took it from the closet and it glowed in my hand. Memories came flooding back to me.

**Review! Tell me what you think.**


	33. Lost Identity

Lost Identity part 1- Chapter 33

Bianca's POV

It took every fiber of my being not to cut myself. My life was crazy; crazier than it had already been. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there and cried. Somehow I led myself to a tiny closet downstairs after throwing the compass on the table. I turned on the light and saw a small dusty shelf. There were tons of books but not for reading, it was baby pictures. But these baby pictures weren't mine. What the hell is going on?

Adam's POV

Eli didn't get it. I needed to be a guy. Not a tranny and this was the only way to do it. I took my phone out of my pocket and brought it to my hand shakily. After a couple of rings a lady answered the phone.

"Hello this is Kaiser Hopsital how may I help you?" The lady said cheerfully.

"Hi. Umm I'd like to set up an appointment for a uh...sex change." I said quietly.

"No problem uh I hope you know that it takes more than one day for this. It's actually a lot of steps to get you there. What's your name?" She asked.

"Adam...Adam Torres." I said quickly.

"Ok Adam well we will set up the first appointment next week at 8:00 am, how does that sound?" She said.

"Great." I said.

He hung up quickly and Drew opened the door.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"How long were you over there?" I asked.

"About 5 minutes." He said with a shrug.

I remained the silent.

"So what was that about?" Drew asked again.

"Ok I'll tell you but please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"I won't." Drew said.

**Review! More chapters to come.**

**Next chapter will focus on Eli and Bianca I promise.**


	34. I need you now

Author's Note: Ok this is for SwanStream since she just couldn't wait lol. No I'm kidding I just wanted to post up another chapter.

I need you- Chapter 34

Bianca's POV

I didn't want to find out. I was scared to find out how many other problems my family had. My mom was asleep thankfully with no vodka bottles held tight to her chest. I walked out the door quietly and called Eli.

As the phone rang I couldn't help but think about the pictures over and over again. Shaking my head I realized that Eli was on the phone now.

"Eli hey." I said.

"Hey Bianca, you want to come over?" Eli asked.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Just can't stand being away from me can you?" He said cockily. I could feel his smirk through the phone.

"Yes because you just complete me." I said dramatically.

He laughed and said goodbye before hanging up.

I decided to take my mom's car. She couldn't get mad at me after all the lies that she told. Then I remembered that Eli didn't know about all that had gone on. I groaned knowing he was going to ask.

Adam's POV

I told Drew everything and of course he had the same reaction as Eli.

"No, Adam you can't." Drew said.

"Watch me." I argued.

"If you do that I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what tell mom? I don't care." I yelled.

"Adam! Come on no bro! I'm just looking out for you." Drew said.

"No, you're just judging me." I shouted.

"No, Adam I want you to be happy. But I don't think this is the way." Drew said.

I sighed. Was he right?

Bianca's POV

I arrived at Eli's house and noticed that his parents weren't home.

"Hey." I said to him then placed a passionate kiss on his lips by surprise.

"Where did that come from?" He said after the kiss.

"Like you said I just missed you so much." I said sarcastically.

"Well come on and sit down." He said with smile.

I sat down making myself comfortable.

"Eli I wanted to talk to you about something." I said with a sigh.

"Sure what is it?" Eli said.

"It's my parents." I said.

"What about them?" He asked.

"There were baby pictures of another girl, I don't have a sister." I said thinking hard.

"Well did you ask your mom if she ever had another girl?" Eli asked.

"No." I answered.

He touched my shoulder giving me a look saying that it would be okay. But in my head everything was spinning like wild fire in my mind. She couldn't have had another baby! I would have known, right?

**Review! Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	35. Tell me what I want to hear

Tell Me What I Want To Hear- Chapter 35

Adam's POV

Regardless if Drew made a good point or not I was still going to do this. I put on my best smile and looked him in the eye.

"Drew, I'm sorry. You're right I'll just call and cancel." I lied.

"Good." He said with a smile then left the door.

Drew was a great brother but I had been perfecting my lying now and he couldn't tell if I put on that small reassuring smile. The smile that said that everything was going to be okay. But everything wasn't going to be okay; not until I got that surgery. I remembered that we had to do something as a family and I rescheduled the appointment to when I was going to school. I'll just skip and get the procedure done. Well the first part of the procedure anyways. Next week I would be getting it done and I don't care what Drew, Eli, or my mom has to say about it. I'm doing this for Fiona, so that maybe I'll have a chance with her. They should be encouraging me.

Bianca's POV

We broke from the kiss when his parents opened the door. I turned around a bit embarrassed but didn't say anything.

"Oh, sorry we didn't mean to interrupt." Cece said.

"Yeah, not at all just go ahead and continue like weren't even here." Bullfrog said in his raspy voice.

"Although we prefer you do this in a bed. The couch is a bit too trashy." Cece said.

I looked at her and then at him. They seriously thought I was going to have sex on the couch? I know you may look at me and think I'm easy but I chose the nice guys sometimes and I pick a place that is comfortable and not open. Call me a slut but I know what I'm talking about. As I was about to say something my phone rang. It was my mom. Should I answer? I decided a yes on that. I picked up the phone putting it to my ear.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Honey please come home." She pleaded.

"Fine but only if you do these two things I'm about to talk about." I said.

"Fine whatever you want." She said.

"I want to know why there are baby pictures of this girl but not me." I said.

"Yes, I was going to get to that and what's the second?" She said impatiently.

"Secondly I want my own car." I said selfishly. I deserve something for all of the hell they put me through.

She scoffed.

"You want me home or not?" I said carelessly.

"Fine." She said defeated.

"Eli, I have to go. Bye Cece and Bullfrog!" I shouted giving a quick hug to Eli.

I walked out the door. She better have a good reason.


	36. Everything's Coming Together

Author's Note**: **So this chapter is going to focus on Bianca and her mom. The next chapter will focus on Adam.

Everything's Coming Together- Chapter 35

Bianca's POV

Once I arrived home I sat down on the couch slowly. My mom brought out three baby books. All of the same girl. She sat next to me and gave me a sad smile then sighed.

"So what's this about?" I asked.

"Honey, this was your sister." She said playing with her hands.

"My sister? So you guys kept that from me too?" I said upset.

"Honey, I didn't want to share it with you because it hurt me too much." She said. Her eyes already becoming filled with tears. But I was still confused. I had no idea what was going on.

"Hurt you how?" I asked.

"I had little Jasmine at a very young age. You know, like most pregnant teens. I was 16 when I actually had the baby. When she came out she looked beautiful. She had black, thin, fine hair, sparkling eyes, and beautiful skin. She looked perfect. When the doctors handed me to her they told me t-that she was very weak. I was sad at first but then they said with the proper meals and attention she would be fine. She grew up, too quickly in my eyes. It was on her birthday of 5 months that she just passed out. We took her to the hospital but, she never woke up. It h-hurt so much. I didn't want to relive it. After 5 awful years of mourning I got married and I decided to try again, and then you were born." She said sadly as she looked at the ground. She let the tears slip from her eyes, looking up at me.

"Mom I'm-"

"No need to say anything. I should have told you but so many things were messed up. I just didn't know if you could handle it. I didn't even know if I could handle it." She responded.

Out of nowhere I clutched my arms around her, taking her by surprised and hugging her gently. I wasn't expecting to do it but I did.

"So I would have had an other sister." I said, thinking.

"Yeah." She answered.

My mother continued telling me stories about her. I think things might actually work out with my mom for once. I had never really talked to my mom like I was talking to her now. It felt strange but, good.

**Review! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's short but I promise I'll post up another chapter after I'm done with my hw.**


	37. Hurry up and Save him part 1

Author's Note: I know that Jess and Drew don't get together in Degrassi but I decided to make it to where Alli dumps Drew and Drew goes out with Jess. So if you don't like that idea I'm sorry.

Hurry up and Save him part 1- Chapter 37

Next Week

Adam's POV

It was Monday morning and I could see how windy it was from my bedroom window. I remembered my appointment. I couldn't understand why people were fighting me about this. Sometimes you just have to do some things. So sure, I'm risking this for a girl who hardly knows me and I still like Clare, but so what? It's my decision to make. I ate breakfast with Drew and laughed as I watched him devour the refrigerator. Mom came downstairs hugging us quickly and saying we she had to go to work early. Drew and I walked to school. I stayed silent the entire time**.**

"You okay bro?" Drew asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I lied.

"Oh okay then." He said with his regular smile.

As we arrived at the school Drew walked up to Jess and kissed her. I guess he got over his break up fast. They spent the next 3 minutes this way before walking into the school. I rolled my eyes. I liked it though because it would make it easier to sneak away. I didn't bother looking for Eli or Clare. Instead I left. The clinic was only a few blocks away. Nobody noticed me and it's a good thing to.

Eli's POV

I was talking to Bianca and she was telling me everything that went on with her parents. I was about to say something when the morning announcements came on.

"Good morning Degrassi. Before we say anything we just want to inform you that we are having a dance coming up to celebrate the perfect test scores that most classes got in math and science. Wooh! Go Degrassi students!" Holly J said with a smile.

The crowd cheered.

"Heavily chaperoned and only for 1 hour." Sav finished.

The crowed quieted down and started groaning. Sure it sound boring but I might just ask Bianca. But, before I could do any of that I had to find Adam and talk to him about that whole surgery idea. I couldn't find him anywhere. I ran into his brother Drew and decided to ask him.

"Did Adam come to school with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's not here or something?" Drew said. I could see the worry lines on his face.

"Oh never mind he went to the bathroom thanks Drew." I lied.

He walked away. I knew that he had skipped because well…I knew Adam. What was I going to do though? He wouldn't listen to me. But who would he listen to? That's it, Clare. I went by Clare's locker and she looked at me with a small smile. She was still upset but she was getting over it.

"Clare you need to skip the first class with me." I said.

"No, I'm not skipping anymore." She said.

"It's for Adam-"

"What's wrong with him?" She interrupted, concern in her eyes. I could tell she really cared for him. More than she had even cared for me when we were together (ok, maybe that's a little exaggerating, point is, she really cared).

"Adam is going to take the first step in getting himself you know...fixed." I said.

"Fixed? Oh...oh my gosh when!" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Today now let's go."

"Are you sure?" She protested.

"I'm sure Clare come on." I said and she followed me out of Degrassi.

"Wow, security sucks if they couldn't catch Adam skipping." Eli thought to himself.

**Review! More chapters to come.**


	38. You don't need to change

You don't need to Change- Chapter 38

Clare's POV

I hated being in the car with Eli. He was my ex and he left me for some- I'll keep that thought to myself but it was really killing me. I was really trying to be his friend but it was so hard. I loved him, I still do love him. I had more important things to think about right now though. Adam. Why would he do this to himself? Didn't he know that he didn't need to change for anyone. That he was fine just the way he was?

"He's doing it for that Fiona girl. This is his way of getting over you Clare. And he's just taking the wrong approach on everything. Look, I know you probably hate me right now but please talk to him." Eli read my mind as he parked the car.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"He cares about you. You're his best friend. Talk to him, tell him he doesn't need to do this to himself." Eli said.

I didn't say anything. I know we had been friends but it was going to take a while. It's not easy to get over stuff like this. I raced inside the clinic. I saw pregnant teens and even girls who looked 13 years old thinking about abortion. I saw a lady talking about STD's and AIDS. What struck me the most though was a girl who looked about my age sitting in the corner crying. I snapped out of it though and asked the workers if they knew who Adam was. Eli was right behind me (man he got here fast). They led me to where he was and we asked if we could go in. They said only for a few minutes. Eli told me to go in first and I looked at him with a small smile; barely turning my lips upward. When I got in he looked at me with shock.

"Adam!" I shouted but not too loud for other people to hear.

"Clare, how did you find me?" I asked.

"I have my ways. More importantly why are you here?" I said furious.

"Look Clare, I'm not a-"

"You're Adam. Why change that? So you're missing that part who cares? Adam you don't need to do this to yourself." I said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Ok I won't get it."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I guess my lecture was pretty good.

"No not really. Look Clare, I like you and this is the easiest way for me to get over it, to move on to another girl. But I won't get a girl if I don't have the surgery." Adam says.

I shook my head, "Adam, this surgery isn't going to make you any less of a man than you already are. Please, just don't do this to yourself."

"I don't want to be a guy and a girl!" He shouted through angry tears.

"You're not a guy and a girl you're a guy." I said calmly.

He stayed silent.

"Adam nobody cares if you don't have that part. And nobody's going to know unless you go around telling people so it doesn't matter. I like you for you, and so will Fiona." I said.

His eyes lit up and he walked towards me. I stepped back.

"So you're not going to do it right?" I asked.

He looked hesitant but finally he nodded his head. I smiled.

"Good." I said. He pulled me into a warm hug.

"Now please, let's get out of here." I laughed.

**Okay so just a little Adam/Clare friendship for you! Tell me what you think!**


	39. Peace at Last

Author's Note:My computer is being stupid so I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow. I'll really try but it seems hopeless at the moment.

Peace at Last- Chapter 39

Sunday

Bianca's POV

Things with my mom were going great. We were almost like one perfect family. She was struggling hard with the no drinking policy and she decided that she would only be able to drink once out of the week. I was so happy. I've never felt like this before. Like everything was coming together now. My phone rang and I answered quickly. It was Eli.

"Hey Eli what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much hey I was thinking do you want to go the dance? I know it's cheesy but-"

"Of course." I blurted trying not to sound excited.

"Do you need a reason to get out of the house or are you just that excited?" He asked and I'm sure he was probably smirking.

I stayed silent smiling.

"Who would of thought that bad ass Bianca would be excited for a school dance." He said causing me to smile wider.

"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about me I guess. Being the great dancer that I am I like to show off true talent." I said cockily.

He laughed lightly.

"So you want to hang out? There's something I need to show you." He said.

"I'd love to." I said.

I walked downstairs to see my mom washing the dishes (that's a first).

"Mom I'm going out!" I shouted.

"Be safe!" She shouted back.

"I will." I replied.

I waited for the black hearse to come by and went in the car surprising him with a kiss. Wow, things almost seemed to perfect. I was loving it.

**Review! Hopefully more chapters? **


	40. The place is

This place is - Chapter 40

Bianca's POV

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said as he blasted his music. He bopped his head from side to side as I laughed.

"Well can't you give me a hint or something?" I said screaming over the music.

"Nope, sorry." Eli said.

I cursed under my breath. I hate surprises. But once I got out I saw how beautiful it really was I felt it was worth it. The car ride was about 30 min. and I stepped out looking around me. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. There were long, healthy, trees, deep, blue water, berries everywhere, I know it sounds like just an average farm but something about it sparkled.

"Eli this place is-"

"Nice, beautiful, extravagant." He said with a smirk.

"Exactly." I said walking around.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. I think you two have a lot in common." Eli said.

"Adrian!" He shouted.

Bee's Mom (Until I get more creative)

I was washing the dishes quickly. I could not believe how great things were. The door rang and I walked over swinging it open.

"Oh Fitz hi." I said with a smile. Fitz was one of Bianca's closest friends.

"Hi, is Bee here?" He asked.

"No, sorry she's out but I'll tell her that you dropped by okay?" I said.

"Thank you ma'am." Fitz said.

**Review! Give me some ideas for Bianca's Mom's name. If I think it's nice than I'll put it in there and give you credit. Thank you for all my reviewers and I'm truly sorry for any grammar errors.**


	41. I have news for you

Author's Note: I'm surprised so many people liked the last chapter. Thank you for the reviews and keep reviewing and I will keep writing. Here it is oh and I went with Amy for Bianca's mom's name so I give E-dubs full credit for that. Also thank you for everyone else who gave me ideas for her name because it really helped me pick one. Okay so here it is!

I have news for you- Chapter 41

Home

Bianca's POV

After talking with Adrian I found out how much we had in common. We both had family troubles. We both liked the same music, we were both good dancers and we kind of both hated school. Adrian had dark skin, thick, black, hair. She had small but full lips and a small smile stuck on her face as she talked to me. I wonder how they met. As Eli started driving me home I asked him.

"So how did you and Adrian meet? She's pretty cool." I asked.

"Uh she was a friend of my mine for a club." He said.

"What club?" I asked.

"The club for the depressed. I just think that you guys would be really good friends so I thoguht you could talk to her." He said. I nodded.

Eli dropped me off at my house once we were done.

"Well thanks for today." I said then kissed him goodbye. I walked inside the house.

"Hey." I said to my mom.

"Oh, honey hi. Fitz came by today just to let you know.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that F-"

"Yeah I know what you said." I said bitterly.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing I'm going to go upstairs." I said.

Amy's POV

What was up with her? I didn't know but my thoughts were interrupted quickly when the telephone rang. I answered it and it was my ex-husband.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said hanging up.

He called again but I didn't answer.

Bianca's POV

Before I could do anything by cell phone rang.

"Hey Bee come to the Rave today." Owen slurred. I knew he was drunk but I had to tell him that Fitz was back.

"Fine, be there in ten." I sighed.

**Review! More chapters to come.**


	42. The Raven

The Raven- Chapter 42

Bianca's POV

I arrived at the Raven to see Owen and his drunken friends. That's when I saw him, Fitz. He looked cuter than- I'm not finishing that sentence. I have a boyfriend right now. A hot one and I don't need to ruin it by crushing on Fitz again. I walked up to them like my usual self but they probably noticed that I had changed. I didn't show as much cleavage just the right amount in fact, and I had straightened my hair today because it was being- fussy.

"Hey Fitz." I said with a smile.

"Bianca, wow you look, good." Fitz said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I always look good." I said laughing a bit.

"So what are my drunken friends up to? I said sitting down next to Owen.

"We just met a new friend. He used to go to Degrassi." Fitz said, pointing to the dude who was gulping down some beer.

"Oh cool. Well Fitz not that I don't want you here but why are you back?" I asked.

"They let me out but I'm on strict rules. If it ever happens again than I have to go back, forever." Fitz said.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No nothing's wrong." I quickly.

"So what are you going to do to that emo bad ass?" Owen slurred again.

"Nothing." Fitz said bluntly.

"You're not?" I said surprised.

"No, I'm not. Being in jail showed me a lot and I don't want to be in there again." He said.

"Wow, I can't believe how much you changed." I said with a smile.

He stared at me with a smile and I couldn't help but stare back.

The new guy and Owen started chugging down beer as we all cheered for them. Kind of silly but we got a bit bored.

"And the winner is Johnny Dimarco!" One of the guys shouted.

I laughed and then my phone rang. It was Eli. My body froze. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Fitz said.

"No, it's just my mom." I lied.


	43. Well this could be a problem

Well this would be a problem - Chapter 43

Bianca's POV

Fitz decided on driving me home. I got in his car and he drove fast the whole ride there. Once the car stopped I was about to get out when he grabbed my arm and leaned toward me. This was the day that I had been waiting for, for Fitz to finally make a move. But I wouldn't do that. As he was about to bring his lips closer I pulled him into a hug, mumbled a thank you, got out the car and blew the one chance that I would ever have with him. He looked at me confused and I mouthed the words I'm sorry. He didn't look mad but not exactly happy. He sighed and drove off. I walked into the house and found my mom crying with a beer bottle.

"Mom what's wrong?" I said as I rushed to the couch taking the beer bottle away.

"It's you Dad bee." She said in between sobs.

"What about him?" I asked.

Eli's POV

I tried to call Bianca to see if she wanted to go to a double date in two weeks with me, her, Adam, and hopefully Clare. Oh well guess she didn't answer. I was at a club when I saw it. Adam with Fiona! I guess they had finally gotten together.

"Adam what are you doing here?" I said.

"I…..was….just…..chilling." He slurred in between laughs.

"Adam are you drunk?" I said.

"Nah man just a little buzzed is all." He said as he tried to walk he kept wobbling.

As much as I was happy for the two of them. I didn't want their relationship to start off with the two of them being drunk.

"I'm taking you home." I said as I grabbed his arm, leading him to the hearse.

"Dude you're drunk. That's not a good way to start a relationship" I hissed.

"Eli! When she's drinking, she's into me." He whined.

I sighed, "Just wait this out until tomorrow and see what happens."

He laughed again. I sighed once more.

**Review! **


	44. You can always count on me

You can Always Count on Me- Chapter 44

Bianca's POV

"Mom what is it?" I asked.

"H-he's dead Bee, your Father is gone." She said.

I stood there, emotionless. I felt horrible. I felt like I was supposed to feel bad but I didn't. At that moment I felt nothing. I needed to talk to someone. I went upstairs after patting my mom on the back. I couldn't talk to my mom because I didn't want her to worry anymore. I couldn't talk to Jess because it was too personal. I couldn't talk to Owen; because he didn't know anything about me. All that was left was Eli and Fitz. Fitz knew about everything that went on with me. He knew about my parents and he was my best friend but I felt as if I would get too close to him and then I would fall for him. He probably didn't even want to talk to me because he was confused by my actions. I decided on calling Eli.

_One Ring. Two Rings. Three Rings. Nothing._

He didn't answer. Maybe he was busy. I had to talk to someone. Someone who really understood. Fitz it was then. I picked up the phone and sighed. He answered quickly.

"Bee?" He said.

"Y-yeah it's me. Hi, um, can we talk?" I asked softly.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, well yes. I don't know." I said.

"Bee what's going on?" He asked.

"My d-dad is d-dead." I said stuttering.

"Bee, I'm so sorry. Let me guess you don't feel anything do you?" He said.

He knew me so well.

"No, I don't. Do I have problems?" I asked him.

"No, that's how I felt when my mom died. Completely emotionless because well…she didn't care for me so I felt as if there was nothing to cry about. Give it a few days. Eventually you'll break down Bee. I'll be there for you, like always." He said.

"Thanks Fitz, you're my rock you know that?" I said laughing.

"Of course I am." He said hanging up.

I laughed silently to myself. Everything was going to be okay. But for my mom, I wasn't so sure. She had been doing well with her drinking policy but this was too big for her to handle.

Amy's POV

I cried and cried and cried till I could cry no longer. And even then I felt horrible. Why? I wasn't sure. Maybe if I hadn't cheated, then we would still be together. But he forgave me for that. Didn't he?

Eli's POV

I helped Adam and led him to my room. I couldn't believe my night. When he finally woke up after what seemed like hours but was really minutes. I reminded him of what I had just saw. He said that it was different. That Fiona really did care about her. Was I doing the wrong thing after all. But if she did care for Adam then she would find a way to see him again. I checked my phone, one missed call from Bianca. I guess I'll have to call her back later.

**Review! More chapters to come I promise.**


	45. Be strong

Be Strong- Chapter 45

Next Day

Adam's POV

I woke up in a dark room with Rock posters everywhere. I could tell it was Eli's room but why was I here? Everything started to come back to me as he woke me up telling me that I needed to get ready for school. I can't believe I had been kissing Fiona the whole night at that concert. It was the best feeling that I had had in a while. Too bad it had to end so quickly. I wonder, I wonder if she'll remember me. I hope that she does.

Clare's POV

I was studying my Bible like there was no tomorrow. I heard my mom open the door but I didn't care. We hand't talked much since she split up with my dad. I closed my Bible as I lay down on my soft bed, my head hitting the pillow. I tried to get to sleep but all I could think about was Eli...Why couldn't I get him out of my head? And that's when I decided that maybe I needed to sit with some new people, maybe change some things up.

Bianca's POV

I walked through the halls looking for Eli when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned my head expecting it to be either irritating Owen, peppy Jess, or sexy Eli. To my surprise it was Fitz smiling at me.

"Oh umm hey Fitz. Thanks for the talk yesterday." I said.

"No problem. So a couple of us are skipping 3rd period to go the Dot or something. Want to come?" He asked me.

I wanted to say yes. But I knew that I couldn't. Eli had always been there for me although he didn't help me through this issue like Fitz did I still liked him. It was amazing how strong I could be and how vulnerable I could be at the same time.

"Umm no, I can't. I have to do something today." I lied.

"Oh, well umm I needed to ask you something." He said.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat.

"Sure what is it?" I asked playing with my hair.

"There's a rumor that you and Eli are dating or something. Is it umm is it true?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz…." My voice trailed off. His expression suddenly changed.

"Fuck it just forget I said anything. Be happy with that mother fucker." He said then walked off.

I was left there alone for a few minutes until Eli came up to me and gave ma smirk. I looked down at my shadow.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bianca." He said.

"Eli." I mimicked.

"So why didn't you answer yesterday?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh Adam was um, I had to take him home basically. What did you need to talk about?" He said.

The bell rings.

"Nothing, it's not important. Walk me to class?" I said.

"Sure." He said.

I smiled. It was a fake smile though because I was broken inside. I liked Eli but there was a part of me that liked Fitz as well and I hated to see him like that. Hurt and angry weren't a good combination with him. Before I met Eli I had sworn that I loved Fitz and that we were going to be different. Me and Fitz never did anything as far as sex and all that but I told myself that once he wanted a real relationship that we would. He was going to be mine and I was going to be his but now, now I love Eli.

Fitz's POV

I can't believe she's really with him. Of course she didn't say that but I knew her. The look on her face said it all. Whatever, she wasn't worth my time was what I kept saying to myself but I knew that I was just lying. I wanted her, but just like everything else in my life she let me down. Why should I care though? She's just another slut was what other people would say. But she wasn't to me. She was one of the most important people in my life.

Adam's POV

I hurried to school. Stopping at my house to get a change of clothes. Surprisingly I was about 5 minutes early. I looked in search of Fiona. I saw her talking to a couple of cheerleaders. That was unusual for her because she never really did hang out with the quote on quote, 'popular girls'. Adam nervously approached her, "Hi."

Fiona turned to see him, "Adam? Hey!"

So she did remember me? That's great.

"Are you friends with this loser?" The cheerleaders asked.

"Um, no, we're just science partners. Look you can let me copy the homework during lunch or something ok?" Fiona lies.

My heart broke, I couldn't believe it. They walked past me, Fiona looking back and mouthing an I'm sorry. I angrily kicked the closest thing to me. I had let myself fall for yet another girl. Fiona was no different than any of the other stuck up bitches at Degrassi.

The bell rings and I walk off to my class.


	46. Drama, Drama, and More Drama

Drama and more Drama- Chapter 46

Bianca's POV

I sat in the classroom, bored to death. I was sad and confused. Fitz had always been there for me. He'd always been my friend. I liked him. But now I was with Eli. I liked Eli more than I would ever like Fitz. I needed to talk to someone. Not just someone. I needed to talk to Fitz. I didn't want him to be mad at me. I still wanted to be his friend. I had to-

"Bianca do you know what the answer to this is?" My teacher said.

Why did they always have to pick me? I sighed, not wanting to answer but at the same time I wasn't in the mood for a big scene. I looked at the bored before answering.

"6,120." I said, while playing with my nails.

The teacher looked at me obviously shocked. The students were shocked too. No one had ever thought that the school's slut would be smart. I just sighed and continued thinking about what I was going to say.

Eli's POV

I wonder what's wrong with Bianca. I felt horrible for not calling her back. I could see that look in her eyes, that fake smile I knew by heart. I knew her more than she thought I did. I would find out at lunch though.

Lunch Time

Bianca's POV

I walked out of class trying to look for Fitz. I bumped into Eli and he gave me a smile.

"Hey, umm look I have to go somewhere." I said still looking for Fitz.

"Hold on, I just wanted to say sorry." Eli said.

"For what?" I asked surprised.

"Not calling you back. I should have answered; I want to be there for you." He said.

"How sweet." I said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious. Bianca, I know that fake smile so what is it?" He said.

I sighed.

"A number of things that I don't want to talk about at the moment okay? I'll talk to you later but please, I have to go." I said pushing him out of the way. I walked around looking for Fitz. I finally found him in a small corner of the library reading a book. The library was completely empty. Even the workers were out on a break.

"Fitz. We need to talk." I said.

He sighed and put his book down.

"Whatever, what do you want?" He said.

"Fitz I didn't know that you-"

"Bull Bianca. You knew I liked you so don't even lie. Have fun with emo boy though. You two make a great couple." Fitz said angrily.

"Well I'm so freaking sorry that things didn't go your way. I didn't plan this okay! It just happened." I replied.

"He doesn't even know you! You're being an idiot right now." He shouted.

"Shut up! You don't know the last thing about Eli okay!" I said.

"Well Eli doesn't know you like I do." He said standing up now and walking toward me.

"Eli knows everything that he needs to." I said crossing my arms.

"Does he know that you got pregnant at 13 and then got an abortion? I doubt he does because not even your mom knows. Does he know how smart you are? Does he know that 5 months ago you took a bullet to your leg for your best friend? No, he doesn't. I do though, I know everything about you." Fitz said.

"You know what? I shouldn't have even gone looking for you. Goodbye." I said.

He grabbed my arm.

"I don't know how long it's going to take for you to see that he's not supposed to be with you but I'll wait." He whispered.

I didn't respond. I just walked away.

Adam's POV

I was sitting there silently eating lunch with Clare and Eli.

"Something wrong?" Clare asked.

"N-no it's nothing. Oh who am I kidding? I guess there is something wrong." I said, staring at Fiona as she sat down with some of her friends and started laughing at something they said.

Clare looked toward my direction, she noticed that I was staring Fiona.

"I-I kissed Fiona yesterday. And today she completely blew me off." I said, my heart filled with grief.

"I'm sorry Adam." Clare said softly and Eli gave me a reassuring pat on the back, "There are others."

**Review! More chapters to come.**


	47. Gotta Secret

Gotta Secret part 1- Chapter 46

At Home after School

Bianca's POV

Everything was going wrong. My mom was crashing down. Fitz hated me. I was broken. I didn't tell Eli anything because I didn't want him to worry. I'm sure he had enough going on. I sat there in my bedroom thinking about all of this. I was just a disappointment to people. My own Father didn't even want me enough to stay. I decided that I was running away. I couldn't take this anymore. There was only so much that I could handle. I got up and walked out of the door quietly entering the chillness of outside. I ran, as if my life depending on it. My feet wouldn't stop moving until someone grabbed me and pulled me close toward them**.**

"Bianca, what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Eli." I said softly pulling him into a tight hug.

"Yes, it's me now what's going on?" Eli asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you. You didn't seem like you were okay at school. Now answer the question Bianca." He said slowly letting go of me.

"I-I just need an escape." I mumbled.

"From what?" He asked.

"Everything. I need to get away from here. My friend hates me, my mom's feeling worse every day since my Dad's death and no one ever asked how I was coping with anything. My own Father didn't even love me and I'm just here for no purpose. I never bring joy into anyone's life so why be here?" I said angrily fighting off tears.

"That's not true Bianca and you know it. I care about you and your mom cares about and that's all you need. As for your friend, anyone who hates you is stupid." He said gently placing his hand on my cheek.

"Eli please. I need an escape I do. Come with me, let's run away." I said grabbing his hand.

"I can't do that Bianca and neither can you." He said.

I sighed. Was he right?

"Promise me you wont run away." He said.

I stayed silent.

"Bianca." He said sternly.

"I won't okay?" I said half-heartedly.

"Good." He replied.

I was about to walk into the house when he pulled my arm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. You should really know." He said sadly.

"What you're immortal or something?" I joked.

"It's a bit more serious than that." He said.

"You're not kidding. What's up?" I asked.

**Review! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be more drama filled. **


	48. A Horrible Past

A Horrible Past- Chapter 48

Eli's POV

I needed to tell her about my past. I sighed.

"I've never felt this close to anyone before. Even when I was with Clare after a while I couldn't feel the spark when I gave her a kiss, I just felt as if we were just friends and that's all we could be. Then the day I saw you in detention and kissed you. I felt it all over again. It was different from anything else I had with Clare. I felt something special with you Bianca and it reminds me more and more of….Julia. I choked on the last part. It still hurt.

"Who's Julia?" She asked.

"Julia was my girlfriend…but then one day we got into a…argument. She was so upset. Took off on her bike….got hit by a car." I said trying to hold back any sadness there was.

"Eli I am so sorry." She said.

"It was stupid. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I wish that I could take it back but I can't. Now she's gone and out of my life because I thought she was cheating." I continued gritting my teeth.

"Eli you don't have to say anymore." She said.

"No, I do. She told me how much she loved me every day and then she confesses to me that she had sex with a kid named Ricky. I called her every name in the book and told her to get out of my life. I never let her finish speaking. The day after her funeral I came to find out that…..the sex she had with him was unwilling. She had been raped but I was such a dumb a*** that I never thought about that." I said fighting my own tears.

Bianca grabbed my hand gently.

"Eli it'll be okay." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I-I have to go Bianca. Stay safe." I said kissing her on the cheek and departing from her to get into my hearse.

Bianca's POV

After what Eli had said I was thinking about it. I felt so bad for him; I walked inside my house. Eli really did care for me and he opened up to me even with a horrible past. I sat in my bed thinking about this. I needed to be strong for him, my mom, and maybe even Fitz.

Fiona's POV

I feel like such an deuce right now. I just wanted to be popular and make this year my best. After all the hell I've been through, I thought I could make things right. But I didn't want to be popular anymore. All those girls talked about were dumb jocks and Justin Bieber. And even though it got me all the friends in the world, it didn't get me Adam. Yeah, we kissed at a club and I was drunk. But I wanted to kiss him. I knew he was a transgender but, I didn't care. I just wish there was a way for me to get him back.

**Review! Hope you liked it.**


	49. You Can't Have Her

You can't have her- Chapter 49

Clare's POV

I was messaging Wesley on facebook. I'm surprised he even had a facebook. Shoot, I'm surprised my parents had even let me get a facebook. Anyways, I figured that since Wesley and I hadn't talked in a while that we should catch up.

Clare: Hey Wesley :) How are you?

Wesley: Great! Um, how have you been?

Clare: I've been better...But I miss hanging out with you and Connor.

Wesley: Don't you have Alli? And your scary boyfriend?

I couldn't help but laugh at his message. Shaking my head I quickly began typing again.

Clare: Well I haven't been talking to Alli lately. We're still friends and everything but she told me 3 days ago that her parents grounded her so I don't think I'll be able to talk to her expect for at school. As for my boyfriend...He broke up with me :(

I could feel the tears rushing to my eyes but I refused to cry right now, I just couldn't.

Wesley: Oh, I'm so sorry Clare! He did't deserve you anyways. You can do so much better. You're beautiful.

I giggled a little.

Clare: Thanks Wesley :)

Wesley: Uh yeah no problem :) So what are you up to tomorrow?

Clare: Nothing really. I thought about hanging out with Adam but he's been in a bad mood lately for reasons I can't tell you.

Wesley: Do you wanna hang out with me and Connor? He just bought this new video game.

This was it. This is EXACTLY what I needed. As dorky as it sounds, I needed to just hang out with my buddies and play video games and be ME. I haven't been able to smile like this in such a long time. Even with Eli are relationship was a little bumpy. But this doesn't at all mean that I don't still love him and cherish all of our moments, because I do.

Clare: You know what, I'd love to :) G2G ttyl!

Wesley: Ok bye :)

Eli's POV

I knew it was wrong to leave but I did it anyways. I was tired, sad, and I just couldn't stay by her knowing the fact that she cared so much. I don't know why I just did. I got a text message and I opened it up. It was anonymous though so I could not see the name strangely.

_**You know nothing about her. I know everything about her though. My advice to you: Stay away from her or I'll do something about it! Wondering who this is maybe? Guess you'll never know. But if you listen to me you're a smart person.**_

I swallowed a large lump in my throat. That could only be one person, Fitz. But who was he talking about? Bianca or Clare?

**Review! Sorry it's short.**


	50. Fitz

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update! I have the Gracie Nationals at the moment so yeah I couldn't write! Here's a little teaser until I can write again.

Fitz- Chapter 50

At School

Eli's POV

Bianca came toward me with a smile. I missed her smile. I was just glad it wasn't tears. I was still worried about this thing though. Why would Fitz do this? I thought he was done bothering me.

"Something wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Uh, is there something I don't know about you Bianca?" I asked.

"What?" She said.

I handed her the phone.

She read it and her nose flared.

"Fitz." Was all she said.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Eli asked.

The bell rang. She stormed off to class after giving me my phone.

What the heck was going on?

Lunch

Bianca's POV

All hell was about to break lose. I looked all over for him and found him in the library again. I walked toward him and tried to punch him in the face. He grabbed my hand quickly and kissed me with so much force. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he let go**?**

**Review! Sorry it's so short.**


	51. One Horrible Thing After Another

Author's Note**: **Okay hope you liked the last one because I'm back!

One Horrible Thing After Another- Chapter 51

Bianca's POV

Before I could do anything I saw a goth boy standing there.

"So this is what he was talking about?" Eli said with a crackly voice.

"Eli no, he-"

"I guess this is what I didn't know about you. You know the whole school would have expected this from you but I didn't." He said, starng angrily at both me and Fitz.

"Eli please let me explain." I pleaded.

"No need to." He said walking away.

I turned back around to Fitz who had a devilish smirk.

"What did you do?" I said, hurt.

"I showed him who you should really be with." He said as he pulled my waist, trying to pull me in for a another kiss. I smacked his arms off, fighting tears.

"The one person that cared for me and you do this." I said.

"Bianca that's not true I care about you." Fitz said, his voice cracking at the end.

I grabbed my bag and walked away. Why was this happening to me?


	52. Revealed

Author's Note**:** I have a couple things to say. Please go on my profile so you can see the days that I will be updating. For those of you who are reading my other stories those are on my profile too. Also for Degrassi Predictions you should go on YouTube and look up Claudia Montague (It's the first one you see). That's all hope you guys enjoy.

Revealed - Chapter 52

Bianca's POV

After school I searched everywhere for Eli. My chest was pounding as I searched around. I needed him to know the truth. I needed him to be able to trust me. I've given up on a of things. But I would NOT give up on Eli. As I continued walking I found him outside kicking his hearse. He looked frustrated and mad He looked really hot when he was mad though. But I'm getting sidetracked. I walked toward him slowly.

"Eli, hi." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked, not even bothering to look my way.

"Can you please let me explain?" I pleaded.

"Fine." He said, taking his eyes off the hearse.

"I was so mad at Fitz that I found him in the library and wanted to hit him. He grabbed me and kissed me Eli. I didn't kiss him okay? "I said quickly.

"I know." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's not what I was upset about but thanks for explaining yourself. After thinking it over I realized that he would have done something like that because he likes you." He admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" I said, starting to get frustrated**.**

"I told you my darkest secret in confidence. About me and Julia. But Fitz knows so much that I don't. Why wouldn't you tell me? Don't you think I should know at least one thing?" He said.

"I just didn't think it was any of your business." I said.

He stayed silent.

"But fine. I'll tell you, not everything but some things you should know about me. This is going to take up a lot of time." I warned him.

"I've got all day." He said, his lips turning upward into a smirk that I loved so much.

I moved over toward him and he escorted me into Morty. I sat there comfortable, taking a deep breath as I looked into his eyes.

"It all began in August. When my Dad left and I first started cutting, cussing, and every other thing you could think of." I said.

He wrapped his arm around me. It comforted me.

Clare's POV

Wesley and I walked into my dad's car. It was his turn to be with me today. I had already texted him so he knew he would be taking Wesley and I to Connor's house. Connor's car was right in front of ours so that we could follow them, in case we got lost. I thought it would be kind of weird since my dad's never met Wesley before.

"Hey dad. This is my friend Wesley." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Wesley." He said, as he waited for us to get seated before driving off to Connor's house. I could hardly wait. I know, I'm a dork.

**Review! **


	53. This is Me

Author's Note**:** Here is the next chapter! I wanted to get this out tonight because the last chapter I wrote wasn't enough.

This is Me- Chapter 53

Bianca's POV

I began talking.

"I was in middle school and my life was going horrible. I had no friends, my mom was drinking, it was just too much pain. Then I met someone outside of school as I was walking home. He was sitting with a few of his friends smoking weed. I was so sad; I needed to talk to someone. So I sat with them." I said remembering.

_Flashback_

"_Hi." I said shyly._

"_What do you want?" Fitz barked._

"_Uh, can I join you guys?" I said lifting my head up slightly._

"_Sure." He said._

_I was shocked but sat down anyways. He passed me some weed and I stared at it._

"_You don't smoke weed?" He said, raising an eyebrow._

"_I heard some pretty bad things about it." I said._

"_Well they're not true, I mean look at me I'm fine." He said laughing a bit._

_I cracked a smile and took the weed._

I was telling all of this to Eli without even knowing it.

"How long did you do it?" He asked.

"Whenever I would hang out with them. Eli, Fitz will always be important to me. Throughout the years he gave me all of the confidence I needed. Maybe even more than I needed but he made me what I am today. Strong, independent, and someone who doesn't care what people think. My parents didn't do this for me. It was all him. But what Fitz doesn't get is that he will never be more than a close and trusted friend to me. Eli you'll always be there for me but Fitz is my rock." I explained.

"I understand." He said.

We sat there in silence. He leaned in, his green eyes staring at me. Our lips collided and I felt the sparks set off in my stomach all over again.

Fitz POV

I can't believe I just blew it with the one girl who didn't over look me. I'm such a stupid ass. What the fuck was I going to do now? I was still in the library. I had been coming here after school a lot when I wasn't busy with my friends or screwing up things. I walked over to o get another book when I saw that Jenna chick. She was crying so hard that it was breaking my concentration. But yet, I wanted to know what was wrong with her. Should I talk to her? I just had to know what the hell was wrong with her.

**Hmm, why is Jenna crying?**


	54. It's Degrassi

It's Degrassi?- Chapter 54

Fitz POV

Some part of me wanted to just walk away because I didn't really know her. But, another part of me wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't understand it myself but hey, there were a lot of things about me that I didn't understand.

"Uh, why are you in a library after school crying?" I asked. It felt awkward.

"None of your business!" She snapped.

It almost surprised me but Bianca had done this to me many times so I didn't care.

"What, crying over that football kid?" I asked with a small smirk. I didn't pay much attention to gossip but hey, Anti-Grapevine was addicting. (DON'T TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT)

"His name is K.C!" She sighed, drying her tears.

I stood there awkwardly, wanting her to say something.

"Do you really want to know what happened? Do you really care? And if you do why? I don't even know you." She asked with a soft, cracking voice. She looked up at me, her blood shot eyes staring at me with so much pain. I hated to see any girl like that. Especially a normally peppy girl like her.

"I didn't say I cared. I just want to know what happened." I said, putting my book down and taking a seat next to her.

"I'm crying because I know that I'm never going to be happy. I thought me and K.C were going to be together for a long time. It was like love at first sight with him and that's why I couldn't let Clare get in the way of that. But then, we got carried away one night and I-I- I got pregnant!" She wept.

Awkwardly, I lay gentle hand on her back, rubbing it in smooth circles, "And then what?"

"Well K.C pressured me into getting an abortion and when I said no, he dumped me." She said, continuing to cry.

Wow, I really felt bad for this girl, "What an asshole."

Clare's POV

"Hey Connor!" Clare greeted him with a small hug.

He gave us all milkshakes, "Yum, chocolate my favorite."

He smiled, "Yeah, I got the whole gang together again."

And that's when K.C walked through the door.

"K.C." I croaked.

"Clare?" K.C said, walking towards me.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to be here.

Adam's POV

I was playing a friendly game of football with Drew when my phone rang.

"Hold on, I'll get it!" I shouted, causing Drew to put the football down.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Adam. It's Fiona, can we please talk?"

The Next Day

Bianca's POV

I woke up to see my mom cooking breakfast. She was really coping with my Father's death and I couldn't be any more happier for her. I was just glad that she wasn't drinking her life away.

"Uh hi mom." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey sweeties want some pancakes?" She said.

"No thanks I'm just going to get to school." I said.

"Oh okay see ya then." She said with a smile.

I stayed silent and headed out the door.

I see a familiar hearse and make my way toward it. I flash Eli a smile. We sat in a comfortable silence.

I didn't talk for the rest of the ride. We pulled into Degrassi. The school filled with drama and sometimes happiness. I wonder what would await me today. I saw Fitz but he walked away from me. I think I just messed up the best friendship I could have ever have. But it wasn't my fault this time.

**Review! I'll write more today if I can.**


	55. Confused

Confused- Chapter 55

Clare's POV

_"Clare..I made a mistake and I want you back."_

_"What?" _

_"Everything bad happened when I was with Jenna. I realized that the girl I want to be with is you." _

_"K.C, please stop messing around this isn't funny."_

_"I'm being serious Clare. I broke up with Jenna. I want you." _

I couldn't believe how things had turned out. It was supposed to be simple. I was going to play games with Connor and Wesley and laugh at Wesley' stupid science jokes. And then he came. It felt like the heartbreak was all coming back to me. And then when he told me that he wanted me back, I just couldn't handle it. I left without even saying goodbye to Wesley and Connor. Why was something always happening?

I reached my locker when I saw Eli staring at me. I sighed, "Eli, take a picture it would last longer."

"Someone's in a feisty mood today." Eli joked. But I wasn't in the mood.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern feeling his eyes.

"Nothing, just drop it." I said, opening my locker to get some of my books.

"Clare-"

"I said to drop it, ok?" With that I shut the locker door and called Alli so I could catch up to her. I knew I would regret being so mean to Eli but I had to. I couldn't talk to him about this.

"Hey Alli." I said.

"Hey! Are you ok? You look a little out of it." Alli said. The first bell rang and we continued walking to class.

"K.C said that he wanted me back." I blurted out.

Eli's POV

I wondered what was wrong with Clare? Was she still mad at me? Of course she was. I tried to talk to her. I tried to be her friend. But maybe I should just give her, her space.

Bianca's POV

The bell rang but I wasn't in the mood for being in class. I had a lot of things to think about, including my mom. I looked around for Fitz after getting away from the security guards. I knew I needed to talk to him. Through a small window I saw him in class. I was shocked because he usually skipped a lot. I had the office call him and I made up a pretty good excuse for it.

Fitz POV

I was in class at the moment. I didn't want to be there but I thought if I focused then I wouldn't be stuck here for a long time and it would keep my mind of Bianca. Pulling me out from hell which they call class, the office called. I must have been in-trouble again. Either way I walked to the office but before getting there someone pulled me force-fully.

"Bianca." I said.

"Hey, can we talk?" She asked.

"Well you pulled me out of class so you better have something good to talk about." I said angrily. Of course I wasn't angry that she pulled me out of class but I couldn't face her.

"Fitz, I still want to talk to you. Can't you just move on? You're my rock and I'm falling apart. There's some things that Eli will never know but you, you already know them." She said.

I sighed, not knowing what to say.

**Review! Hope you enjoyed.**


	56. Cleaning out My Closet

Cleaning out my closet- Chapter 56

Fitz POV

"Bianca, I can't just move on it takes time okay? I-I really liked you, and I thought you liked me too but then you started to fall for Eli." I choked.

"Fitz, I'm sorry." She said.

"Look please don't make this any more painful than it has to be. I'm going back; I just can't deal with this anymore." I said shaking my head and walking away.

Bianca's POV

He didn't want to hear it. He walked away from me today; I knew that from that point on things would never be the same. My classes went by fast. I sat with Jess today and I wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. I was too busy thinking about Fitz. I needed an escape. So I decided to ask Eli if I could come over.

After School

Eli's POV

I saw Adam talking to Fiona. So things had worked out? Either way I guess I couldn't hang out with him today. Him and Clare were my only friends, besides Bianca of course. Clare, I was thinking about her a lot lately. She just seemed so distant. I sent her a text

_Eli- Hey Clare what's up?_

After I was done texting her, Bianca came up to me and gave me a kiss.

"Someone's excited to see me." I said jokingly.

"Well actually Mr. Goldsworthy I am. I need a favor though." She said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could find Fitz a date?" She said. My blood ran cold at the sound of his name. Fitz? Why was she saying anything about Fitz.

"Why?" I asked, a harsh tone in my voice.

"He's my best friend for one, and I thought that maybe we could double date, or triple date if Adam has someone to go with. And even if Clare has someone she wants to go with. Wait! Maybe we could set Clare up with Fitz." Bianca said, her eyes lighting up.

"No way! She'll never go for it." I argued.

"But can't we at least try?" Bianca asked.

Clare's POV

I was on my way to the Dot when my phone beeped. It was from Eli. Why would he care what I was doing? I didn't text back. I wasn't sure what to say. I was doing horrible. He crushed my heart and so did K.C. K.C, he had asked me to meet him here. I was scared to see what he had to say but I thought I would give him a chance to apologize.

As I entered the Dot I saw him sitting there. His smile was so cute! But I couldn't fall for him all over again.

"Hey, I'm glad you came." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Why would you even ask me that? "I snapped.

"Clare, I really never wanted to hurt you." He said placing a hand on me.

"Neither did Eli, but he still did." I said.

"I knew that guy was no good for you. Anyone who wears eyeliner has some problems." He says.

"As if you're any better K.C!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Look, I came to see if maybe you would want to hang out next week. I've missed you Clare." He says, placing a hand over mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach. But, I quickly pulled my hand away, "Why did you break up with Jenna?"

"I told you why." K.C replied.

"You're lying." I shook my head.

He sighed, "Look just because she's pregnant doesn't mean-"

"She's pregnant!" I shouted, standing up from my seat. Everyone was looking at me but I didn't care.

"Wait you didn't-"

"No, I didn't. You know K.C, you can't just come and ask me to be with you again when you got a girl pregnant." I storm off. How could he do this to me? But this time, I didn't cry. I refused to let myself cry again.

At Eli's House

Bianca's POV

I arrived at Eli's house. I said a quick hi to his parents who were watching TV at the moment then went straight to his room. It felt like I was at home. I had been in his room a couple of times but I never really looked around.

"Do you know how much I love you room?" I said looking at his posters. He had pictures of Dead Hand and Deadmau5. I loved it. Everything about it was just...perfect.

"Well why wouldn't you I mean it's amazing?" He said with a smirk.

I always had one question though and that was if he always wore black. I went to his closet and opened it.

"Wait!" He shouted. But it was too late. I opened the door and trash and other things spilt out. It was a mess to be honest. I raised my eyebrow at him. He stood there frozen.

Review!


	57. Dead Ex Girlfriend

Dead Ex-Girlfriend- Chapter 57

Bianca's POV

"Eli what's going on?" I asked him.

"Why would you go in my closet?" He said with a cold voice.

"I wanted to see your clothes, what's the big deal?" I said.

He paced back in forth after giving a heavy sigh. I could tell he was mad, about to explode practically but he wouldn't. I came toward him and placed a hand on his.

"Eli, tell me." I said.

Adam's POV

"Adam, I'm telling you that I want to be with you! I don't care about popularity anymore." Fiona says over the phone.

"You would really give that up for me?" I asks.

"Yeah...Yeah I would." She replies and I could feel myself smiling.

"So maybe we could try us out then?" I say.

"I'd like that Adam." She giggles.

Eli's POV

"Bianca I have to tell you something." I said sitting her down.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember how I told you about J-Julia?" I said

"Your dead ex." She said.

"Yeah well when she d-died I started to hoard. Clare helped me with it but I broke up with her before we were completely done." I said.

"Then let me help you." Bianca says to me softly, placing a hand over mind.

"You would do that for me? You're not freaked out?" I asks, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

She bites her lip, "Of course Eli. I love you."

She leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet, passionate, kiss. One that I will never forget. And it soon led to a make-out session.

Clare's POV

"Can you believe it Clare? He told me he really likes me! He's so cute." Alli says, gushing over Drew.

"Can we not talk about guys right now?" I roll my eyes.

"Right, sorry! Maybe you just need a new guy though." Alli says.

That would be her solution to things.

**Thanks for reading!**


	58. Tripple Date?

Author's Note: Oh by the way for that last chapter, I made it to wear Alli hadn't gone out with Drew yet.

Triple Date?- Chapter 58

The Next Day

Clare's POV

Wesley walked me to my locker and I smiled at him, "Thanks Wesley!"

He blushed, causing me to laugh, "You're welcome! G-gotta go!"

When I turned around I saw Eli and Bianca standing right there. I sighed, ignoring them and opening my locker.

"You and Wesley aren't going out are you?" Bianca asks me. Wait, why was she even talking to me?

"No!" I said, grabbing some of my books.

"Great. I was thinking, we should really get to know each other." Bianca says.

I roll my eyes, "No, we really shouldn't."

"Come on Clare. I know we probably don't have much in common but-"

"Ok what do you guys want?" I ask, knowing they were up to something.

"Why would you assume-"

"I'm going to ask one more time, what do you guys want?" I repeat.

"We want to have a triple date tonight. Adam told Eli that him and Fiona are going out so we figured that they could tag along with me and Eli." Bianca says.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I ask.

"We thought- I thought, that maybe, maybe you'd want to come too, and bring a date." Bianca says.

"I would have no one to bring."

"How about Fitz?" Bianca smirks.

Please tell me they were kidding.

After School

"PLEASE! I already told him that I had smoking hot date for him to make up for what I did!" Bianca pleads.

I sigh, "Fine! But you owe, me. Both of you."

Eli laughs, "Trust me, I don't want Fitz there as much as you don't want to go out with him but maybe it will be fun."

"Maybe." Clare sighs.

**Review! More chapters to come. I'm really in the writing mood.**


	59. Tripple Date? Part 2

Author's Note: Hey you guys! Thanks for waiting I really appreciate it. I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make it pretty long. I want to give a shout out to my amazing beta cky297. Thank you so much! If there are any grammar errors on it then it's only because I had a hard time copying it from my inbox to word pad and also I was too eager to wait for her to proof read the rest.

The Triple Date [Part 2]- Chapter 59

Bianca's POV

I checked the mirror before I headed outside to Eli's car. My hair was curly and my makeup looked the same as usual. I was wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans. I threw on m black jacket when I heard a honk coming from outside. My mom was at work so I locked the door. Smiling, I headed over to see Eli. My heart was fluttering like it always had when I was around him.

"Hey." I said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

But Eli wasn't having that, and he pulled me in for a much deeper kiss.

"Hey! Can we get to the Dot now?" An irritated Adam said.

"Oh! I didn't even know you were in here." I laughed.

Eli took off, getting to the Dot in no time.

Clare's POV

I can't believe that I'm doing this. But, I had to be open about this. Who knows, maybe Fitz would turn out to be a really nice guy...I could only hope. I played with my head band before Fiona decided to drive me to the Dot.

"So are you nervous?" I asked Fiona. We had actually became good friends.

"A little bit yeah." She laughed.

"Well don't worry, you'll be fine." I said, reassuringly.

"You will be too Clare. Who knows maybe Fitz-" She laughs.

"Gee, thanks." I said, sticking my tongue out.

At The Dot

At the dot it was awkward for everyone. Clare and Fitz weren't really talking. Adam and Fiona just stared at each other. Bianca and Eli were talking quietly. But as time begin to go on, they all ended up having a wonderful time. Clare and Fitz talked about how awful their parents were and they agreed never to go on a date like this again. Adam and Fiona realized how much they really liked each other. And Bianca and Eli spent their time making out.

**The End**


End file.
